


Finding Home

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dominance and Submission, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: Allison is the heiress to the Argent dance empire, but she has plans of her own involving a training program for elite body guards. To do that, she's created a close knit pack of people... Featuring: Scott/Stiles as a martial arts training team, Artist Derek, dance and fighting instructors Allison and Erica, chef Boyd, and business manager Lydia. All that's missing to make life perfect is a sub for her sub, Derek. She just needs to find someone they can both love, and want to take care of, and who will love and be theirs in return...no big deal. Enter Isaac.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedwig_Dordt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for the most wonderful friend, editor, cheer leader, all around amazing person, Hedwig_Dordt. You are the best thing fandom life has brought me, and I can't imagine my life without you in it! Hopefully this is a happy-making to you as I think it will be. 
> 
> I will be posting this every other day, and fair warning it doesn't earn the explicit rating until it clears 20,000 words. That slow burn tag is no joke!

Isaac knows he’s been beaten well before the end, but it isn’t in him to give up. He wipes the blood out of his left eye and dances right, doing his best approximation of a wink at his frankly terrifying opponent. The fight was rigged from the start, and his asshole manager/bookie had known it, he’s sure. This guy has thirty pounds on him if he has one, and the crowd is loving it. _Hail Caesar, we who are about to die salute you,_ he thinks hysterically as he dodges forward, broken rib a breath-stealing jolt of pain. He swings and lands a punch to the solid layer of muscle over the guy’s liver. A moment later his vision explodes into red, and then black. 

When he blearily comes to he is lying on a cot in the back room, and he startles upright for a moment only to fall back onto the shabby mattress, clutching his side and gasping because _fuck_ that can’t be good. There is a loose huddle of blurry figures nearby, and he blinks as they suddenly part. Isaac is surprised to see a young woman in the empty space. She’s tiny and not particularly imposing at a glance, but she walks like- like a queen, his hazy mind supplies. 

Stubbs, his manager, tries to cut her off. “Hey! What’re you doin’ here? Listen lady, that’s my fighter and we weren’t breaking no laws if you’re some kind of cop,” he growls, though Isaac knows him well enough to recognize the uncertainty to his tone. 

“No,” the woman says, her voice vibrating with an unexpected authority. “He’s mine.” Isaac watches as she hands Stubbs what is presumably a stack of bills. “ _Isn’t_ he?” Somehow, it’s nothing like a question. 

Stubbs only hesitates momentarily and then backs away. “Yeah. Yeah, he’s yours. He’s done anyway.” 

“Not until I say he is,” she replies, crouching down to cup Isaac’s jaw gently. “Now. Do you want to come with me? I can promise you a home and a job. A legal one. It’ll be an adventure, and you look like you enjoy a good adventure.” She smiles, and her brown eyes crinkle at the corners. 

Now that Isaac can see her better, he notes that she’s quite young. Probably no more than his own 23 years. _A home._ He hasn’t had one of those in so long he’s not willing to believe that part, but there’s something about her that makes him want to trust her even though this is like a scene from a B movie and not real life. 

“I’ll come,” he manages, split lip stinging. 

Something in her eyes flashes and her breath catches. “Good,” is all she says, but it looks like she’s thinking something more. She stands, once again commanding. “Now get him something for the pain until I can get him to a real doctor,” she orders. She runs a hand over Isaac’s brow and the gesture feels oddly intimate and possessive. He immediately wants more, but then he feels a prick in his arm and his eyes flutter closed into blissful darkness. 

When he next wakes, it is to the sound of voices speaking nearby in a low tone. He tenses, wondering where he is, mind scrambling to assess the situation. It’s only years of practice pretending he’s asleep, pretending and hoping to be ignored, that keeps him still. One voice is female, warm and low, and then it clicks. The woman from after the fight. She really must have taken him away, and the thought is both terrifying and thrilling all at once. The second voice is male, and he’s definitely a stranger. At least neither sounds hostile. There is the click of a door opening and closing, and he hazards a peek with one eye. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” says the man who is slowly coming into focus. His eyes are kind. “I’m Alan, but everyone around here calls me Deaton. And you’re one tough kid.” 

“I’m not a kid, so sorry if you're into that kind of thing,” Isaac snarks and then immediately regrets it. He’s in no condition to defend himself if this guy is upset by his attitude. 

Thankfully, the man just laughs and ignores the jibe. “Alright, one tough man. Two cracked ribs, black eye, dislocated shoulder, mild concussion, bruises from head to toe...it took a few IV banana bags to get you properly hydrated again. You’re lucky Allison found you.” 

“I would’ve been fine on my own,” he grunts, his pride wounded. He’s not a charity case. 

“Maybe,” Deaton allows. “But do you actually _want_ to bealone?” 

Isaac shrugs, confused. Why does this guy even care? 

“Allison is a good person. She’s a protector at heart, and she has a habit of collecting people who are at loose ends. Not in a creepy way; everyone is free to leave if they choose, it’s just that so far no one has. Once you’re moving, I’m sure you’ll meet them. You’re not going anywhere until at least tomorrow though, your body needs to rest. Are you hungry? I can have some lunch brought in.” 

Isaac suddenly realizes that he is. He tries to remember when he last ate a solid meal and comes up blank. “What do I have to do for it?” he asks warily. 

Deaton pauses for a beat, his eyes sad before he recovers. “I’m sure Allison would be happy to take it out of your future wages if you’re concerned with payment.”

“Wages for doing what, exactly?” 

“I’m sure she’ll explain that to you herself. For now, let’s just get you fed. I’ll be right back,” Deaton assures him before leaving the room. 

Alone again, Isaac stares around the room and tries to decide where he is. It’s too quiet to be a hospital, or even a clinic, but the room is clearly stocked with medical supplies...it has to be some kind of home clinic. He considers the stack of bills the woman handed Stubbs and wonders if he’s managed to skip upwards a few classes, because he’s pretty sure private doctors don’t come cheap. Then he wonders exactly what kind of place needs one...the work he’s going to do must be dangerous. Whatever it is, he’s going to do it, that’s not even a question. It’s not like he has anything else going for himself with back alley prize fighting and a job driving around a warehouse forklift. 

Life, he feels, has always been a thing that happens to him, and he just goes with it at this point. He’s not harboring any kinds of life dreams anymore, but neither is he jaded enough to want to get off the ride. Even though some days he has no idea why not. Possibly his tendency to be a sarcastic little shit- his last boss' words- extends to flipping off the universe itself and making it despite bad star he was born under. He sighs and wonders when the woman who offered him a job will be back. What she wants with him. He squirms as the idea sends an unsurprising thrill of arousal through him. He’s long learned to accept that certain kinds of fear turn him on, and the woman- and this situation- are both a bit terrifying. It’s exciting. He wonders, not for the first time, what is wrong with him- if it’s even wrong at all.

When the door opens, it’s not Deaton who enters bearing a plate with a turkey club sandwich, chips, and potato salad that looks like it came straight from a restaurant- it’s the woman. “Hello Ares,” she says, her smile teasing. 

She looks even smaller Isaac remembers, but again, she’s somehow taking up all of the space in the room. As she grabs a rolling chair and drags it over to his bed, he half expects random articles in the room to shift towards her center of gravity. 

Isaac snorts. “Try Dionysus. It’s just hard to tell with my lying here, but trust me, I’m waaay more into fun than fighting.” He smirks at her, but it takes an effort to keep up his devil-may-care facade. He feels like somehow she can see right through him. It’s unnerving. He loves it. 

She sets the plate down on his thighs and smiles, clearly delighted. “And he has unexpected depths.” She spins the chair around and sits on it backwards, leaning over the back. 

“Hey, I read,” Isaac counters, sitting up and shuffling back so he can lean against the pillows and the wall. He’s a nerd for old Greek and Roman gods and myths, so sue him. 

“Good. You might be doing a lot of it,” she replies. “I need a groundskeeper, stable hand, and hand-to-hand combat instructor. Know anything about any of that?” She reaches out and snags one of his chips and pops it into her mouth, as if she does that kind of thing all the time. As if it’s her right to do as she pleases. 

“Ah…” Isaac is momentarily distracted by her mouth as she chews. Damn, but she’s beautiful. “I can mow a lawn and I once rode a pony at a carnival. I guess if I can fight I can figure out how to teach someone else to.” 

“It’s a start,” she nods. “Eat and I’ll give you the whole job pitch. I’m Allison, by the way. Argent.” She holds out her hand. 

“Isaac Lahey.” Isaac takes her hand and shakes it, has the oddest urge to kiss it like in the old movies, but resists. He’s oddly reluctant to let go. “Why would you want me if I know nothing about fancy landscaping or horses?” 

She grins, and it’s exactly like a challenge. “Because I want you to show me you can adapt.”

Isaac chews his food, which tastes better than such basic fare has any right to taste, and tries his best to pay attention to what Allison is saying as she describes how he will fit into her world. Apparently the Argents are some kind of dance empire unto themselves, with studios and students starring in ballet troupes the world over. Allison is the sole heiress, and in charge of the family estate while her parents are off in Europe over the summer overseeing one of the schools there. And she has plans her parents aren’t entirely aware of, involving a whole new section of the business with a goal to train bodyguards for hire. Something about the interconnectivity between dance and fighting. He’s trying to pay attention, really he is, but she’s very distracting and she smells like something warm and spicy and just a bit dark. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Isaac asks, irritated at how sleepy he is, how fuzzy his brain is. 

“Oh, I was going down a list of the other employees who live on the estate, but you’ll meet them after Deaton says you’re recovered enough to move,” she says, looking amused at his lapse. 

“Okay. Sorry, I’m not usually like this,” Isaac says, suddenly worried that she’ll think he’s some kind of space head who can’t keep up. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it Isaac. This was probably too much to take in at once. I’m just happy you’re here.” She reaches out and runs a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck gently before pulling it away. “Sleep, I’ll come check on you tomorrow.” 

“I’m not tired,” Isaac protests, even though he really, really is. He still doesn’t want her to leave. 

“Sleep,” she repeats, standing, and that tone is back. The one she used on Stubbs. The one that makes Isaac repress a delicious shiver. “That’s not a request.” 

Isaac ducks his head and looks up at her from beneath his lashes. He’s flirting, he knows he is, knows it’s probably not even appropriate since she’s his boss and way out of his league but he can’t help it. “As you wish,” he smirks. Surely she’ll get the reference. 

For a moment her composure falters, something unreadable in her eyes, but then she is back to being the woman clearly in charge around here. “Always, Wesley,” she replies. “You know, it’s going to be hard coming up with a nickname for you, there are so many options already...sweet dreams,” she lilts before turning out the light as she leaves. 

Allison heads back to the small house on the edge of the estate that she calls home, tired after the afternoon and evening dance classes for the advanced students that she is in charge of. She pauses as she enters the kitchen and leans against the door frame, watching Derek prepare snacks for the weekly movie night they’re hosting. He likes cooking, so even though everyone gives him shit for mini spinach feta quiches and bacon wrapped shrimp- when Scott and Stiles host it’s all about the delivery pizza- there are never any leftovers.

Derek is topless and facing away towards the counter, and she takes a moment to appreciate the way his muscles shift and the way his worn jeans hang dangerously low on his hips. She feels a sense of calm returning after the stresses of the day, watching him like this. Dressed how she likes him, preparing their house for guests as she asked him...he’s so good for her. She loves him fiercely, possessively, just as he likes it. He’s _hers_. Hers to take care of as much as he takes care of her. It’s more than she ever hoped to have, but there’s still something missing. Well, _someone_. She’s been looking, but no one has ever worked out for _them_ even though they’ve all worked out wonderfully for the Argent business. She has a bit of a competence kink, so everyone she brings on is someone she knows will do well in their position, and the fact that _maybe_ they would also fit here with them is less creepy than it seems, she swears. 

Lydia is headstrong, brilliant, a total Slytherin. She’s done wonders for the business and manages it almost single handedly. Allison’s parents adore her for the extra free time it’s afforded them, allowing for their current European summer trip. She’s not nearly sub material though, as they discovered early on. Which is fine, she’s excellent best friend material. 

Boyd and Erica have become the estate/school chef and personal trainer, and dance coach respectively. She found both of them at a local gym. In the end they were both fairly vanilla and have been dating each other happily for over a year now. They’ve become wonderful friends. 

Stiles was Derek’s recruit, found in an art gallery of all places. He was looking at a piece upside down through his legs to see if it made any more sense, and Derek was charmed almost against his will. Because Stiles never stops talking, Derek learned that he was a hopeful yoga instructor but he wouldn’t be opposed to martial arts either since he was a black belt in several styles which was all the fault of his boyfriend Scott who asked him to take classes back when they were kids. Okay, it was pretty clear from the start Stiles was taken and he was too pliant to really be Derek’s type, but something about the way Stiles talked about Scott made him suspect the pair was their kind of people. Which they very much are. And they’re excellent instructors. 

Allison knows that when she tells Derek about Isaac, he’ll know exactly what she is up to. Again. But she genuinely does need a new groundskeeper and Derek would like help in the stable, and since she’s working on expanding the business to include training elite bodyguards it makes sense, and Isaac clearly needs out of his situation and okay, possibly she has a savior complex. And yes, there is a 99% chance Isaac is not interested in dating not one but two people, of opposite genders, _and_ belonging to both of them...she sighs. There’s just something about him though, and she wants him around no matter what. 

Derek leans back into her as she comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. “There you are. I was starting to worry we wouldn’t have time for our Friday night routine before the ravenous horde arrives,” he teases lightly. He’s glad she’s home. He likes going on his trips to pick out specialty art supplies, but being away overnight makes him miss her more than usual. 

“Five people are hardly a horde,” she laughs, her worries about Isaac already fading as he turns and picks her up easily so she can wrap her legs around his waist instead. 

“Anything is a horde when it includes Stiles. I’ll never understand how he eats so much without even using his own hands,” Derek gripes, but it’s half-hearted. He likes to complain about all the cooking and cleaning, but he actually loves doing it. It just doesn’t pay for Stiles to know that for certain. He has a reputation to maintain after all.

Derek carries her over to the couch and sets her down gently to lean back on the carefully arranged pile of pillows. Erica gives her endless shit for the sheer amount of throw pillows she owns, but she doesn’t care. They’re practical. She reaches over and selects a soft red one and tosses it at her feet. “Where do you belong?” she asks him, as she does every evening. 

“At your feet and by your side,” Derek replies solemnly, kneeling and picking up her feet one at a time to remove her socks and shoes. He kisses the top of each bared foot before placing them both in his lap. He reaches out and takes the bottle of vanilla scented lotion he had ready and begins to rub it into her feet. He takes a deep, satisfied breath and watches as she does the same.

She watches him for a few moments, just focuses on the feeling of his hands on her feet. He’s beautiful like this. Well, he’s beautiful all the ways, but like this in particular. He looks up at her and quirks up one expressive brow. He wants to ask her something, she can tell, but he won’t- not until she speaks first to let him know she’s ready for conversation. The restraint, even in something so simple, fills her with pride. She waits another beat, and then relents. “Let me guess, you already know.” 

“About your new employee? Please, you know what this place is like. I got back at about three and the delivery men were still unloading the marble I picked out when Boyd found me.” 

“Hmph,” she mutters, vaguely irritated she didn’t get to be the one to tell him but not exactly surprised either. 

“Good thing I know you and stopped him before he got past ‘Allison picked up another lost soul last night,’” Derek replies, winking up at her. He feels a familiar rush of pleasure at knowing he’s done something that pleases her. “All I know is it’s a guy. What made him special?” Derek can guess, at this point. Allison has been hiring people who she thinks he’ll like. Who might, in some alternate universe where that kind of thing happens, be interested in becoming a sub for another sub who happens to be a switch. He loves her for it, but he doesn’t think it’s going to happen like that. 

“I found him in some back alley fighting ring. He lost. Well, got his ass kicked to be exact so he’s not in the best shape right now. Broken ribs and everything. But he didn’t give up, even when he was clearly beaten. He’s got some serious strength of will. And he’s…” she pauses, wondering how to describe him. 

“Pretty?” Derek suggests, his tone full of teasing insinuation.

“So pretty. Straight out a renaissance painting pretty. You should see if he’ll sit for you, his cheekbones look carved out of marble already. I could tell from the way he was just dropped onto a cot and no one came to help him that he doesn’t have anyone to rely on. I guess he didn’t officially say he’ll take the job, but he will. He seemed more excited than nervous about the sudden life change, actually. I think he’s a bit of an adrenaline junkie. Hey, maybe he’ll come downhill skiing with me!” she suggests, poking Derek playfully in the chest with her toe. 

“I hope he does. I love seeing you happy,” Derek says, going for honesty rather than teasing back. It took him a long time, and a lot of firm patience on her part, but he’s learned he can be honest with her. He knows he’s far more steady and far less into risk taking than she is, and she’d like someone to do those kinds things with her. Besides, he knows he’s hers no matter what. 

“I want you happy too. _Happier_ ,” she amends quickly, knowing he’s about to protest that he is. “I want you to have someone too.” Derek, after all, is submissive only to her. If they had a third person, someone who would belong to both of them, it would be heaven. Finding that person though...clearly it’s not simple. 

“I know.” Derek smiles up at her, and he knows the longing is visible on his face. He wants that, he does, but only if it means keeping Allison as well. “For how though, let’s just just be us. Ready for your bath?” 

“Bubbles today, and that vanilla bergamot oil. And a glass of water while I wait.” She doesn’t say please as Derek prefers her not to. 

Derek nods, kisses her feet, and pads off to get her a glass of ice water with lemon before heading into the bathroom. 

Allison considers the time it took for them to get here, to create their rituals, their mutual trust, and wonders how long it would take to make a third person comfortable. She closes her eyes and imagines coming home to Isaac and Derek, Isaac’s lithe form contrasting with Derek’s more solid one. She’s not sure he’d want Isaac to help cook, maybe he’d just have Isaac at his feet while he fed him bits to taste. Shes doesn’t think Isaac would sit still for it well, he’d probably try sneaking more or distracting Derek for attention, and Derek would pretend to be all gruff and keep him in line but it would all be for show and they’d both know it. Derek loves a challenge, and Isaac, she can already tell, would be a challenge. She sighs and tells herself not to think about it too much. Fantasies are fun and all, but she probably just found another great employee. Really, what are the chances? 

By the time the ‘hoard’ arrives at 7, Allison is in her comfy flannel pj set on the couch and Derek is in cotton pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt, waiting to greet their guests. He feels settled after their ritual, and rather proud of himself for how contented Allison looks. He’d taken particular care with her tonight, shampooing her hair twice and using a sugar scrub on her skin. He’d even curled her hair after blow drying it, and given her a fresh coat of red polish on her toes. She’d spent a few minutes dragging her nails up and down his back, and up into his hair, while he knelt at her feet in front of the couch and she’d asked about his trip and told him how she’d missed him, how much she appreciates all he does for her. He wouldn’t give her up for anything, not even having a submissive of his own to care for. The fact that she wants that for him though, for them, it only makes him love her more. 

Soon everyone is piled onto the two couch with plates of snacks, and Allison laughs through the usual jostling for the best pillows and good natured teasing over her movie choice. Come on though, The Princess Bride is always great, especially since a few of them can pretty much quote the whole thing. In the end Erica, Boyd, and Lydia take the bigger couch while Allison and Scott take the smaller one with Derek and Stiles leaning against their legs on the floor. As usual Stiles keeps trying to sneak Derek’s favorite pillow out from under him and commandeer it for himself, which never works. He’s finally immune to Derek’s more menacing persona, laughing off the sour looks and ducking under Scott’s calves for protection when Derek swats at him to defend his territory.

It’s something she never thought she’d have: these people, this feeling of belonging. She feels a bit selfish for wanting more, really, but she can’t help it. She’s always been this way: when she wants a thing, she doesn’t give up until it happens. It’s how she built all of this, really: collected these people to her, created the new branch of the business. Her heart does a little flutter at the adorable sight of Derek running his hand absently up and down Stiles’ feet which have inevitably ended up in his lap, and she thinks about Isaac. There’s something there, she just knows it. She also knows it’s going to take a long time, and a lot of trust, before she can even consider bringing it up with him, but that’s okay. She can be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to the wonderful Hedwig for being born : )

Isaac looks over at the clock and squirms. 10am and he’s bored out of his mind already. He tries to lie in bed like Deaton told him to after being allowed to get up and shower, honestly he does, but he doesn’t do sitting still well at all, not even when everything hurts. He could watch tv, there’s a remote on the end table next to him, but he’s not even sure what’s on these days it’s been so long since he’s just sat and watched it. He grits his teeth and sits up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed at the same time. He’ll just do some stretching right here, it’s not like he’s leaving the room, right? His ribs scream as he tries leaning down to touch his toes, so he settles for at least picking up his ankles from behind and stretching his thighs. He’s so focused on balancing that he doesn’t hear the sound of approaching footsteps and nearly topples over when the door opens and Allison steps into the room. He freezes and opens his mouth to come up with a snarky excuse, but stops when he sees the flash of genuine anger in her eyes. Well, shit. 

“Isaac!” Allison is gratified when he elects to stay silent. Part of her is busy admiring his lithe sort of flexibility, but the other part is irritated that he’s not listening to directions. “Get back in that bed. Now!” 

Isaac scrambles to obey, not sure what she’ll do when she’s mad. He’s genuinely a bit terrified. Will she tell him to leave? Take back her job offer? He flinches back when she stalks over to him, pressing back farther into the pillow. “I’m...I’m sorry,” he manages, his voice unsteady. 

Allison feels her stomach drop at the look of actual fear on Isaac’s face. He looks like he’s a few seconds from a panic attack, and she feels a blaze of anger at whatever forces caused him to react like this. He’s been abused in some way, she’s sure of it now. She softens her features and her voice and reaches out for him slowly, petting his hair gently as she soothes him. “Shhh, shh, it’s okay, you’re okay Isaac. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just want you to heal, okay? And that means staying in bed like Deaton said, at least until tomorrow.” She pulls her hand away, mentally smacking herself. She’s doing this all wrong, she shouldn’t have touched him even in kindness. 

Isaac takes a deep breath, relieved she’s not kicking him out. When she takes her hand away he leans toward the absence, missing it. It’s been so long since someone just touched him, and suddenly he aches for it but he doesn’t know how to ask her not to stop. He barely knows her. He feels his throat tightening and his eyes start to burn. What is __wrong__ with him?

“Sorry, sorry, I should have asked. Is it okay if I touch you? Just on your head, nowhere you’re bruised,”Allison asks. “I just...your hair looks really soft,” she offers lamely, looking for any reason aside from ‘because you look like you’ll fly apart if no one is here to ground you.’ She takes a seat in the chair next to him.

“Well I guess I can indulge a hair kink,” he jokes, his voice still rough. Humor is his default setting. If you joke about things, no one gives you shit about them. Even things like wanting to be petted. 

Allison cocks her head to the side, considering. That wasn’t exactly a yes, even though she knows he wants it. She can recognize a defense mechanism when she sees one. All of her friends/employees have come to respect her demand for honesty because they know she won’t get upset if the truth isn’t one she wants to hear. Isaac needs to learn as well, even if it will be harder for him at first than it was for the others. “I know I’m a stranger to you, and you have no reason to trust me yet, Isaac. I promise I’ll earn it over time, but for now I’m asking you to trust me this far: if you say no I will stop, if you say yes I will listen. Now, do you want me to touch your hair?” 

Isaac looks at her expression, finds only honesty, and decides he wants to believe her even though the things she is saying only happen in books or movies, not in real life. He wants her to trust him, to want to keep him. “Please,” he says, even though it’s scary. Now she knows how much he wants this, and she could use it to hurt him. That happens, he knows. People use what you love against you. 

“Thank you,” Allison replies, and goes back to carding her fingers through his hair. It is really soft, and she likes the way the curls feel. She feels a soft pull of possessiveness when his breathing levels out and he leans into her touch. Oh, but Derek is going to love him immediately. The thought is both wonderful and awful. “That was very good, Isaac,” she adds, and notes how his breath catches at the praise. “So, have you decided to take the job?” 

“Definitely,” Isaac says immediately. Now that he’s stumbled into this fantasy world he’s not giving it up. 

“Good. I brought you some books on the care of horses and stables, and a tablet so you can do some research about the Argent family business on your own so you don’t have to take my word for anything. Or you can just surf the net and keep yourself from getting too bored while sitting here. The password is ‘password’ lower case for now, you can set it to whatever you want. The tablet is yours for as long as you’re employed here.” Allison grabs the bag at her side and sets it on the bed before she goes back to playing with Isaac’s hair. “I’ve got an hour before I teach my first class, how about you tell me the abridged story of your life? I’ll tell you mine later, I promise. I find these things get easier the often you tell them, and this way I can keep the horde at bay with a bit of information until you meet them.” 

“There’s a horde?” Isaac asks, suddenly nervous about all the people he mostly remembers her telling him about last night. 

“Well, horde is Derek’s term for them. They’re harmless, I swear, they’re just eager to meet the newest member of the pack. I prefer ‘pack’ to ‘horde’ myself,” she grins. “So, life story?” 

“Derek ?” Isaac stalls, feeling a rush of disappointment. Of course she’s taken. 

“He’s my...boyfriend,” she settles on. “He’s the Argent family’s artist in residence. You’ll meet him tomorrow I’m sure.” She looks at him expectantly.

Once he begins, Isaac is surprised at how easy it is to talk to Allison. He’s never told anyone all of this before, but he finds himself telling her all about his brother the soldier who was killed in combat, who protected him from their dad, and what happened when he was gone. About being locked in a freezer, about his dad dying in a car accident while drunk, about doing whatever he could to survive on his own. About struggling to make ends meet and falling into street fighting, and how the years of secretly learning gymnastics via YouTube videos- because his dad said only fags do gymnastics- helped him make it in the ring. When he’s done he feels lighter than he ever has, like now that someone else knows he isn’t alone anymore, even if the someone is mostly a stranger. 

Allison listens, her heart breaking for this beautiful man. He shouldn’t have made it. Shouldn’t be even this functional, this whole, but he is. He’s a fighter. He deserves to be happy now, and she’s going to do everything she can to make sure he is. Even if it means, as is the most likely scenario, he doesn’t become theirs. 

“Thank you for telling me all of that,” Allison says, once he is finished. “I’m honored that you trusted me. Now I have a Capoeira class to teach, but I’ll be back when I can. Rest, read, and I’ll see you later.” She wants to kiss him on the forehead, but she resists. “Stay,” she orders, her tone half playful and half deadly serious, before she leaves. 

Isaac misses her immediately, but there is something immensely satisfying about staying put now that she told him to. Desires he’s pushed down for years are swirling back to the surface again, and he’s not sure he wants to stop them. When he was nineteen he’d grabbed a book at random out of one of the free library boxes in a few places around town, and it told the rather cheesy story of a pirate and his cabin boy- who was thankfully of age. It wasn’t the best writing, but the ideas...the cabin boy kneeling at the feet of the pirate, calling him sir, the pirate tying the young man up and playing with him, the concept of being owned...Isaac had loved it. He wanted to be that cabin boy, to have someone take care of him, to have someone to take care of. 

The idea of being owned was both wonderful and frightening, and Isaac wanted it. After that he’d found plenty of stories about dominance and submission, and websites, and checklists...he’d even blushed as he sneakily printed a list out from the warehouse computer that was free for use on breaks, and filled it out. Some of the things sounded horrible, like being humiliated or gagged or tied up fully so he couldn’t move, but others...he thinks if anyone ever lets him kneel at their feet and be hand fed he might die of happiness on the spot. But it’s not a thing you just find, someone who wants the same things. He’s tried dating, tried ‘kinky sex’ but his partners always just kind of laughed it off in the end. The one time he’d tried going to a club and found himself in a corner choking on some guy’s cock it was just not the fun he’d imagined it to be, and the one girlfriend who’d been open to trying always wanted him to be in charge, so he’d given up. But now...and she’s taken, because of course she is, and who knows how serious that ‘stay’ had been. Isaac sighs and opens Horses For Dummies. At least she has a sense of humor. 

He manages to pass the day with napping and reading up on the Argent empire, which is quite frankly impressive. He also reads the entire horse book, and his head is swimming with new terms. Deaton brings him lunch, and then dinner, and changes his bandages and does mysterious doctor-like pokes and prods, but seems generally happy with how Isaac is healing as there are no infections in his wounds. 

The best part of the day is when Allison comes back after dinner and sits next to him for an hour or so. She doesn’t play with his hair this time, but she does lean back in the chair and prop her legs up on the bed so her feet are touching Isaac’s thigh as she talks. She tells him about growing up here, about learning to dance and then as she got older, her interest in learning how to fight. Her parents let her take martial arts as whim, figuring she would lose interest quickly. She didn’t. About meeting Lydia, and working to create her own branch of the business that was in her own name and not shared with her parents- how she wanted something she created that wasn’t just handed down to her. She explained how she finally got the ridiculous feud with the Hale family to end- it was about something related to arguments over which branch of the arts was better, as the Hales have something of an art empire with galleries and schools in the area as well. Now the families even work together creating fusions of art and dance for exhibitions. Derek came to live here as part of an exchange program that was supposed to last one summer, with him as an artist in residence and one of the Argent dancers at the Hale estate. That was four years ago, and he hasn’t left yet. 

Isaac can’t help but be jealous of this Derek, as the way Allison talks about him shows she’s completely in love with him. Which, really, who __wouldn’t__ love a sexy artist? He probably sketches her while she sleeps and everything. When she leaves, he dutifully goes to sleep, hoping morning will come quickly so he can finally get out of here and see the place for himself. 

Isaac is out the door of his room at 9am, as soon as Deaton says he’s allowed to move around and explore the grounds to get to know his new home. He could wait for Allison to stop by like she said she would some time this morning, but he’s impatient, and besides maybe he’ll run into her. He runs his hands over the comfy material of the track pants and v necked shirt she brought him, and feels a rush of affection. It’s strange being given so much, and a bit uncomfortable even though he knows she can afford it after his research into the family and the things she told him last night when she came to visit. He promises himself he’ll pay her back out of his wages. 

He looks around once he’s out of the little medical center and wonders where to go. It’s a beautiful morning, and the dew is reflecting off of what appears to be acres of grass spread out around the estate. Well, at least he’ll keep busy helping keep it all mowed. There are a few little cabin-like buildings across the way, which he suspects are where the employees live. Allison said she’d show him to his place today and arrange to get him over to his apartment to get his things and close out his lease. Then there is a road to the left and the stable off in the distance near a small house, and over to the right is a much larger house. The medical center is connected to a long building that contains the various dance and training studios, and a gym. It’s rather massive, and a bit overwhelming to consider actually living here after his tiny studio apartment. 

It’s rather quiet, but there are some cars arriving and students heading into a class, so he decides to head to the stable and check it out. Maybe some of the stuff he learned from the book has stuck in his mind? The sliding barn door is open so he heads inside cautiously, having read that sudden noises or movements can spook horses. It smells like hay and leather and manure, and it’s oddly...calming. A few of the horses come to the fronts of their stalls and peer over at him, making soft little snorts and nickers. He steps over to a brown horse- no, bay, his mind supplies, and holds out his hand slowly, palm up. The horse doesn’t shy away, so he carefully pets its nose. It’s surprisingly soft. He pulls his hand back and flinches when the horse reaches up to lip at his hand. Maybe it expects a treat? He isn’t sure what to offer so he moves on, peering at each of the four horses with interest. They’re rather big and intimidating, really, and he’s nervous about interacting with them, but he’s sure he can figure it out. 

At the end of the aisle there is a room full of feed and hay on the left and a large tack room on the right. He walks into it curiously, and can’t help grinning to himself at all the kinky possibilities with the neat rows of rope, leather straps, riding crops...he takes a crop down and slashes it through the air experimentally and then jumps at a low chuckle behind him. He whirls, adrenaline spiking. 

Derek eyes Isaac in amusement from his place on a bench in the corner. He’d come here to polish Allison’s saddle and boots, like he does every week. He didn’t expect to meet Allison’s mysterious new employee so soon, and now that he’s looking right at Derek with wide eyes and a clear ‘fight’ winning over ‘flight’ expression, Derek can’t help his immediate ‘well _damn,_ ’ reaction. Pretty doesn’t even begin to cover it. Derek’s fingers twitch involuntarily as if he’s holding a pencil, the urge to start sketching this captivating young man is so strong. “You’ll find yourself on your ass in three seconds flat if you try hitting a horse that hard,” Derek points out, flinching inwardly at how gruff he sounds. _Great first impression._

Isaac gapes for a few seconds, mind scrambling to come up with some sufficiently witty comeback but he’s too busy wondering exactly at which point this became his life. Places like this don’t really exist, and guys _that_ hot...well they only exist in magazines, he’s pretty sure. “Right. So, are you gonna show me how to use one the right way?” Isaac asks, smacking the tab on the end against his left palm in what he hopes is a flirtatious sort of motion. There, he’s not _totally_ off his game. “I’m new to this whole thing.” 

Derek bites the inside of his lip to keep from saying something phenomenally stupid, like ‘damn straight, hands on the wall and pants around your ankles.’ He’s pretty sure that would be a mistake. Mostly sure. The challenging look in Isaac’s eyes is so very, very tempting though. But Allison told him about how Isaac was abused, and he just met the guy, and he’s thinking the teasing is just a defense mechanism. “Let’s start with something simpler like polishing leather,” Derek says, giving Isaac an inviting sort of smile and patting the empty part of the bench next to him. “I’m Derek. You must be Isaac, Allison told me about you.” He holds his hand out. 

Isaac puts the crop back, steps closer and takes Derek’s hand to shake it. Of _course_ this is Derek, why wouldn’t Allison’s boyfriend be a male model? “Isaac, yeah. What did she tell you?” he asks warily as he sits. 

“Only good things,” Derek assures. “She’s an excellent judge of character, so if she says you’re the one for the job then you are.”

“I’m not totally clear on what the job is, not gonna lie,” Isaac admits. “I also don’t really care. I’ll learn to underwater basket weave as long as this place and your girlfriend are for real. Though teaching fighting sounds like fun, even if I’ve never done it.” 

“I felt the same way once I met Allison,” Derek says. “She has a way of making you want to stay, doesn’t she? Here, grab that saddle over there and I’ll show you how it’s done.” 

“I thought you were some sort of artist and Boyd helped in the stable?” Isaac asks as he grabs the saddle off the peg and tries not to flinch at the pain in his ribs. 

Derek is up in an instant, cursing himself for forgetting how hurt Isaac is. As if the black and blue marks on his face weren’t reminder enough. He grabs the saddle and sets it back on the peg. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I should’ve realized that was a bad idea with your ribs.” He reaches out and rests a hand on Isaac’s shoulder and searches his face for pain once Isaac is seated. Damn, but his eyes are a special sort of blue. 

“I’m fine. It’s not a big deal,” Isaac replies, his voice sounding high and breathy to his ears. Derek’s hand is warm and even from just this close he smells really good. He is so, so fucked. Trust him to get the hots for both his boss and his boss’ boyfriend. The universe clearly has it in for him. 

“You’re not. Don’t worry, you’re not going to get fired for taking time to heal,” Derek says, willing Isaac to believe him. “How about I just teach you about the different pieces of tack?” 

“That would be awesome. I mean, if you don’t have anything else artisty you need to do.” Isaac really hopes there isn’t, but he doesn’t know what an artist in residence actually _does._

Derek smiles in a way he hopes is reassuring and not flirtatious, because the last thing he needs is to freak Isaac out right off the bat. “I work on my art when I’m feeling inspired. Besides, helping Allison out with whatever she needs is my job too. I think this counts.” 

“Cool. I mean, thanks,” Isaac amends, because seriously he doesn’t need to sound like a teenager around Derek. He’s known him for all of two minutes, but already he wants to impress him. 

Suddenly Derek realizes he still hasn’t removed his hand. He was distracted by how adorable Isaac looks when he’s flustered, which he clearly is. Maybe he _likes_ Derek touching him? Just because he’s curious, Derek slides his hand down Isaac’s shoulder rather than just pick it up and pull it away. It’s not enough to be interpreted as creepy, or at least he hopes not. He doesn’t think he imagines the way Isaac leans almost imperceptibly as if he’s chasing the sensation, and his eyes are locked on Derek’s and his mouth is just a bit open and his lips are so lovely and Derek wants to slip his thumb inside and- _wait, what_? Derek sits back and then gets up quickly, breaking the moment. What is wrong with him? He doesn’t usually react to people like this, but there’s something about Isaac, something wild and bright and he gets now why Allison is so drawn to him. 

“So ah...where do we start?” Isaac asks, wondering why Derek had practically jumped off of the bench. Maybe he was just high strung? 

By the time Derek is done going over all of the items in the tack room Isaac’s head is swimming with so much new information he’s suddenly nervous about how well he’s actually going to do at this part of the job. He thinks he could probably get it right about half the time if someone asked him to hand them something...which of those five bits is the snaffle again?? Part of the problem is that half of his brain is busy cataloguing the way Derek’s muscles shift beneath his tight shirt when he reaches for items or the curve of his ass in those worn jeans. 

“That was too much huh?” Derek asks as he takes in Isaac’s rather glazed expression. This is hard when it’s new, he knows. He didn’t know anything about horses until he moved here either. He still just knows enough not to get bucked off, really, and he doesn’t love galloping down the trails feeling like he’s barely in control. That’s more Allison’s thing. But then, she’s totally in control and her horses know it, so there’s that. 

“Little bit? You kind of lost me right about there,” Isaac admits, pointing to the wall of various bridle styles. “The metal bit goes into the teeth end though, I got that part,” he jokes, hoping Derek isn’t mad he’s not keeping up. 

“Well you’re not wrong,” Derek admits, rather liking Isaac’s teasing expression. “Okay, how about I show you around the rest of the estate and we can join whoever is in the kitchen for lunch afterwards? Lunch is kind of informal, we all keep different schedules so you’re welcome to just go make yourself something whenever you want. We do dinner together though, three nights a week at 7:30ish. It’s a bit late, but that’s when the classes are over. Allison is big on making sure we feel like one big family style team.” 

“I can get down with a matriarchy,” Isaac nods. The term seems to fit, as Allison definitely has the air of a queen. 

Derek laughs at the accuracy of the comment. “Oh, you’re going to just fine here,” he says, reaching out to ruffle Isaac's hair just as a reflex. _Shit._ He _really_ has to stop just assuming it’s okay to touch this guy. “Sorry, that was out of line,” he apologizes. At least Isaac looks amused not offended. 

Isaac shrugs and winks, going back to familiar territory. “Eh, there are worse fates than indulging that hair kink you and your girlfriend share. It’s all good,” he says before heading back out and down the aisle of the barn. His heart beats a bit faster and he’s afraid maybe that was too far...maybe Allison didn’t tell Derek about the hair petting incident? But no, she seems like the kind of person who would be honest. Maybe. He hopes so. His big mouth does have a tendency to get him into trouble. 

Derek is surprised at how comfortable being around Isaac is. It feels like he’s known him far longer than an hour as he shows him all of the buildings, the maintenance shed, and the studios. They peek through the windows at a class Allison and Erica are teaching something that looks rather terrifying with long wooden poles. Isaac asks a lot of good questions. He’s clearly smart, and also rather wary. Derek catches him constantly checking his surroundings as if he’s looking for an escape route. He doesn’t like the reasoning behind it, but it’s still a skill that must serve him well when it comes to fighting and will be good for learning new skills. Derek suspects it also means it will take a while for Isaac to really settle down and feel comfortable here, and to learn to trust this is a safe place. He might not know it yet, but Allison won’t be asking him to leave pretty much ever, Derek is sure of it. Isaac is genuinely good people, he can tell. And funny, and intriguing, and oh so very, very hot. Derek wants to sketch him. Scratch that, he wants to know what Isaac tastes like, what makes him beg. He would never say anything like that out loud of course, but he can’t help his mind from imagining it. 

By the time Derek is finished showing him around, Isaac is pretty sure he’s at least half in love. He hopes he isn’t asking too many questions, but he just wants to keep Derek talking because his voice is all rumbly and awesome. It’s not just that, it’s the _way_ he talks. The fondness in his voice when he talks about Allison and what she’s built, tells him a bit about each of his new co-workers...it makes something within Isaac ache for Derek to talk about him that way too. For him to become important to Derek too. Yep, he’s definitely fucked. 

As it turns out, the kitchen is empty aside from a ridiculously gorgeous red haired woman sitting on a bar stool at the island countertop. She’s spinning her spaghetti on an honest to god spoon when they enter. Isaac is so mesmerized it takes a few moments to realize he’s staring and she’s looking at him with a rather piercing sort of gaze. He opens his mouth and then shuts it again, has a sudden wild mental image of staring down a Siren. 

“Well at least he talks less than Stiles, so that’s a plus,” the woman says, her voice a complex combination of amused and sarcastic. 

“ _Everyone_ talks less than Stiles,” Derek replies, an eye roll audible in his tone. “This is Isaac, he’s our new...whatever Allison wants. Some ground work, and hand to hand combat training.” 

Isaac rather enjoys the sound of ‘whatever Allison wants,’ but he reins his mind in before it can wander too far down that path. “Hi,” he says, smiling his most charming crooked smile and holding out his hand. When the woman takes it, he lightly kisses the back of her hand instead of shaking it. 

“Well at least you have manners,” Lydia replies, her smile a pleased sort of assessing. 

“Show off,” Derek accuses, heading for the fridge and taking out a container. 

“Just ignore him when he gets grumpy. That’s what the rest of us do,” Lydia says waving her hand dismissively. “So. Do you really come from the blood-soaked floors of the modern coliseum or is that just Stiles being dramatic again?” 

Isaac is momentarily thrown. _Damn_ but this woman is direct; he likes her immediately. Not in the way he likes Allison and Derek, but still. 

“Lydia! Have some consideration for his privacy. He’ll talk when he’s ready!” Derek growls as he dishes leftover spaghetti into bowls. 

“What?” she asks, her eyes wide and too innocent. “Look, if he tells me now I can dish out enough bits of gossip to keep the others from attacking the poor guy at dinner. I’m being considerate, really.” 

“It’s cool,” Isaac says honestly, taking the stool next to her. And it is, but it’s also weird. No one has ever been interested in his life before, and it’s taking some getting used to. “Yeah I fought for money, and yeah there was a lot of blood. Most of it mine some days,” he says honestly. “All of the stuff I know I learned from YouTube videos and getting my ass kicked until I learned to kick some ass myself. I got some lessons from a few sort-of-friends I made in the ring, but pretty much everyone was a potential opponent so there wasn’t a whole lot of sharing. That stuff they were teaching in your studios? Hell no, I don’t know any of that fancy stuff. I just know how to win a fight by any means necessary. ‘Ma’am.” 

Lydia laughs. “Oh, you’re good. I can see why she likes you. Save the ma’am for Allison though. Or, you could try ‘my lady.’” Her eyes flick over to Derek, and Isaac isn’t sure how to interpret the knowing sort of grin. 

He’s grateful that during the rest of lunch he just gets to listen to Derek and Lydia talk business. Something about an upcoming art show, and a gallery wanting to sell his work, and student enrollment. He sort of fades out after a while. He doesn’t want to admit to being exhausted, but he is. Apparently his body has decided that since he finally has time to rest it’s going to force him to take advantage of it. He jumps at the sound of a crash and looks down in panic to see his empty bowl shattered on the floor. He doesn’t even know how he managed to knock it over the edge. He’s down on his knees in an instant, trying to gather up the pieces. “Sorry! Sorry,” he flinches, forcing himself to look up at Derek and hoping he won’t be too pissed off. 

Derek freezes for a second, a jolt of something wildly inappropriate spiking through him at the sight of Isaac on his knees and _fuck_ , what is wrong with him? The guy is freaked out, which is the absolute opposite of anything Derek would ever want. “Hey, it’s fine,” he soothes, hand pressed firmly into the table to avoid running it through Isaac’s hair. “It’s no big deal, don’t worry about it.” 

“I’ve got it,” Lydia says, hopping off of her stool and guiding Isaac to his feet again. “Go get some rest, you’ll need your energy for dinner. Everyone is cool, I promise, they can just be a lot at first.” 

“Thanks,” Isaac says gratefully, his heart still beating with the adrenaline rush. It’s been years, but somehow he still expects some kind of pain to follow breaking a dish. It’s stupid. 

“Come on, nap time,” Derek says, grateful when Isaac follows without protest. He’d been watching him yawn and his eyes flutter, and he really should have just taken the bowls away since it was clear Isaac was half asleep at the table but he’d been so busy just studying the curves of his face. He knows shouldn’t let himself want someone who might not want him back, but even now, guiding Isaac with a gentle hand to the small of his back in the right direction, he _aches_.

Isaac’s stomach flutters pleasantly every time Derek touches him, even though the contact is brief. He knows exactly where he’s going, but if he shifts like he’s headed the wrong way or is just weaving from exhaustion Derek will guide him back. It’s silly and childish, looking for attention like this, but he just...wants it. He’s known this guy for all of a few hours, and he’s taken so there isn’t any chance there anyway, so he’s just gearing himself up to get hurt, but he can’t help how he feels. 

When they’re back at Isaac’s room, Derek stands there at the door awkwardly for a few moments. Isaac is such a complex combination of adorable, and sexy, and potentially lethal that it’s bringing up thoughts that are far too early, far too unsafe, to want. He wants to tuck Isaac in, to pet his hair until he falls asleep, but that would be weird. Instead, he just says, “Bed. See you at dinner,” and he gets out of there before he does something phenomenally stupid. He looks at his watch. Allison will be heading home soon between classes, and he suddenly needs for her to take him down. He practically runs back so he can be ready when she arrives. 

Isaac climbs into bed, and for the first time in a long time, he actually feels lonely. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued thanks to Hedwig_Dordt for being born : ) I had so much fun writing this chapter of 'Isaac meets the pack' and I hope you enjoy reading it as well!

When Allison walks in the front door, the first thing she sees is Derek: naked, on his knees, head down, arms held out and wrists crossed. She’s momentarily taken aback since she hadn’t expected him to even be here at this time. Usually he’s off in his art studio out back. Yet he’s here and practically vibrating, and when he looks up at her questioning, “Derek?” the look of raw need she sees on his face has her as her snapping into Domme mode so fast it almost physically hurts her mind to make the transition. But Derek needs her, and that’s all that matters. The why can come later. “Hands on your thighs,eyes closed,” she snaps, striding quickly into their playroom and grabbing a few things. 

Derek complies gratefully, breathing more easily already. Allison is here. Allison will take care of him, remind him where he belongs, why he’s happy with what he has. He sighs in relief when a blindfold falls over his eyes followed by the comforting sinch of a leather strap binding his arms to his sides and pulling tight across his chest and upper back. It’s just a leather strap that pulls tight with a simple sliding belt buckle fixture, but it works for moments like this when he doesn’t have the mindset needed for rope. He whines when Allison urges his knees apart so she can settle between them, gets one hand around his throat so tightly it restricts his breathing, and uses the other to wrap around his already hard cock and squeeze. He snaps his hips forward, half instinctually and half because he knows she didn’t say he could and he wants to see what she’ll do.

Allison smacks Derek’s thigh hard enough to leave a mark. “You. Will. Not. Move.” She orders, each word as commanding as she can make it. Derek isn’t usually so rebellious, something must really have gotten to him. She forces his head up and kisses him harshly, waits for him to melt against her before she proceeds. She’s not sure what this is about, but she knows exactly what he needs anyway. “Don’t come,” she orders, licking her way down his neck to bite his shoulder hard as she pumps his too-dry cock, avoiding the head that could provide some lubrication.

“Thank you,” Derek manages, his voice rough through the pressure on his vocal chords. He wills his body into submission because she asks it of him. Because he loves this: the fighting of his mind against his body, being good because she asked him to, proving he can do as she wants. It’s not easy, not when she alternates between fast strokes and then slow, tight and then maddeningly gentle, playing with his balls and then dragging her nails in a glorious trail of pain up his stomach and across his chest. All he can do is struggle to hold still, to keep his nearly constant seconds-away orgasm at bay until she allows it. Gods, but he loves her. 

Allison teases Derek for about fifteen minutes, glorying in the way he restrains himself, knowing if he wanted to he could break free but he won’t, in how good he’s being for her. She brings him within seconds of orgasm- even with his practiced control- and then backs off, both denying him what he wants and giving it to him at the same time. It’s thrilling. She loves being fully clothed when he’s naked, the way he trembles and struggles not to come, the whines and the harsh breathing, the way he leans into her like she’s his everything. Finally, when there are tears running down his face and red marks from her teeth and nails covering is chest and thighs and shoulders, she bites his earlobe and whispers, “now.” She cups her hand and catches as much of his release as she can, guides him down onto his side as he trembles gently in relief. She moves as quickly as she can to wash off her hand and wet a washcloth before returning to his side to clean him up. 

Derek hums in contentment as he lies on the carpet, stretching once his arms are free again. He grumbles a bit when Allison urges him to move, and then settles happily into the couch cushions, curled up with his head in her lap and a fuzzy blanket somehow covering him and keeping him warm. He lets his eyes stay closed, focuses on sensation of her fingers carding through his hair, and floats. 

“Hey love, how are you feeling?” Allison asks when Derek is moving again. She’d gotten up once to pee and to call Erica to take her next class, but aside from that she’s been waiting for Derek to wake up and let her know what this was all about. Not that she didn’t enjoy it, but she still wants to know he’s okay. 

“Good. Better,” Derek says, sitting up and blinking around. “Wait, what time is it?” 

“Nearly five,” Allison replies. “Don’t worry, Erica took my class. Now what was that all about?” 

“Isaac,” Derek finally settles on, figuring it will make sense to her. She knows him well, after all. 

“You met him?” She asks, not entirely surprised. Of course he’d gone wandering the second he was allowed. 

“In the stable. I showed him around, and we had lunch with Lydia. You’re right, pretty doesn’t even begin to cover it. And then he broke a dish, and he was looking up at me with those big eyes from down on his knees and I…” he hesitates. Doesn’t want Allison to think she’s not enough for him. 

“You’ve wanted someone for a long time, love, and it’s a perfectly okay thing to want. I want someone for you too...maybe too much. I didn’t know, when I brought him here, how he would make us feel. I didn’t know we’d want him so badly, so quickly. And now we need to be patient, and he needs to learn to trust us, and chances are this isn’t a thing he’ll want, but you still ache for it, don’t you?” Allison nearly holds her breath, hoping they’re on the same page here. 

“Yes,” Derek breathes, grateful that she understands. “I haven’t let myself really hope, even though I want...but he’s…” 

“Special,” Allison finishes. “And there’s something there, right? He was definitely flirting with me. Was he drooling over you? Anyone with any same sex inclinations would probably be into you right away.” 

“He mentioned not minding indulging me in the hair kink I share with my girlfriend when I ruffled his hair,” Derek replies, stomach fluttering at the memory. “And yeah, he’s definitely at least interested. Caught him looking at my ass a few times,” he grins. 

“As he should,” Allison nods. Derek’s ass is a work of art, seriously. “So we want him. And he’s at least interested in us separately. And we absolutely _cannot_ do anything about it for a long time because we need him to feel safe here. He can’t think his job is contingent upon him sleeping with us,” she points out. 

“Shit, I never thought about it like that,” Derek admits, stomach sinking. That is kind of a creepy insinuation. Okay, a super creepy one. “We’re going to have even more consent issues than usual, huh?” 

“So many more,” Allison agrees, sighing. “But hey, it worked with you,” she points out, pokig Derek in the side playfully since he seems like he needs to snap out of this train of thought before he sinks into a funk. 

“I don’t know, you still might fire me if I break up with you,” Derek teases back, grateful for what he knows she’s doing. 

“As if you ever would,” Allison challenges, shifting to straddle Derek’s lap so she can get her fingers in his hair and kiss him. 

Derek wraps his arms around her back and purrs into her mouth, just the way she likes, and both of them know that she’s right. 

__________________________________________________________

Isaac has been pacing around his room for ten minutes, wondering if it’s okay to show up early to dinner, when there is a knock at his door. He straightens the new light grey v-neck tee that had appeared magically along with a pair of jeans- he’s starting to think Allison has a thing for his collarbones- and answers the door to find both Allison and Derek standing on the other side. Which, okay, he feels he can be forgiven for his momentary loss of speech because that is a whole lot of sexy to be faced with. 

“We thought we’d come get you,” Allison offers with a bright smile. Possibly too bright. She hopes she’s not freaking the guy out. 

“Ah, thanks. Have some faith in your tour guide though, I’m sure I could find the place again,” Isaac replies. “You just missed me, didn’t you?” he asks, winking at Derek before his mind can catch up with his body. Okay, that was probably weird. Though not as weird as the look that flashes across Derek’s face. He looks almost...hurt? 

“We’re just saving you,” Derek replies. “Stiles was threatening to come get you if we didn’t.” 

“What’s with that guy? I’ve heard more about him than anyone else,” Isaac says as he follows them out. 

“Stiles is just...exuberant,” Allison settles on. “But he’s totally harmless, I swear. And if he gets to be too much, Scott will rein him back in. He’s Stiles’ boyfriend, really cool guy. You’ll like him.” She watches Isaac closely for his reaction. 

“I can deal with exuberant,” Isaac manages, trying to process the easy way she mentioned a boyfriend. He’s never actually been around people who were okay with same sex relationships. “I mean, as long as this Scott isn’t the jealous type. I am kinda sexy with these bruises,” he adds, just to see what kind of a reaction he’ll get. 

Allison just laughs. “Don’t worry, you are so not Stiles’ type.”

Isaac pouts a bit. “Not cute enough?” 

“Not Scott,” Derek says, because it really is that simple. 

Allison nods in agreement. “Legend has it, Stiles proposed to Scott in third grade on the playground, using one of those plastic spider rings you get around Halloween. Some eighth grader called them fags- they didn’t even know what the word meant but knew it was bad- and they went home looking something like you do right now. They got their parents to enroll them in Karate, and the rest is history. They’re our best martial arts teachers.” 

“They’ve been together since third grade?” Isaac asks, trying to imagine what it would be like to be with someone that long. He’s never lasted past six months. 

Allison laughs. “Can you imagine their poor parents? Do we let our thirteen year old sons have sleepovers when they’re probably already having naked time? My parents would _never_ have let me sleep over with a boy at that age, they’re lucky their parents just gave up and accepted the inevitable.” 

“Huh,”Isaac muses, considering how different his life might have turned out if he had grown up in that kind of home. Well, but then he probably would never have met these people, and he’s already thinking he wouldn’t give this- whatever this is- up for anything. 

Derek reaches out a hand and squeezes Isaac’s shoulder in what he hopes is a reassuring manner just before they walk into the dining hall, and prays to all the gods he doesn’t believe in that Isaac likes everyone. That no one freaks him out. That he’ll be okay with the craziness and want to stay. 

The first thing Isaac thinks is that it smells _amazing_. The second is that there are an awful lot of eyes trained on him as the other five people in the kitchen turn towards them. “Um...hi,” he offers, all plans of being smooth vanishing in the moment. He takes a nearly involuntary step backwards towards Allison and Derek who are flanked behind him. 

The next few minutes are kind of a blur in Isaac’s mind. There are introductions, and names to remember, and a choice between red and white wine; he picks white at random. Then they move into the dining area and a huge round table that recalls Camelot in his mind. He’s grateful when Allison is on his left and Boyd, who seems like the calmest of the group, is on his right. Dinner is served family style and includes a beef roast, potatoes, salad, and a butternut squash risotto ‘in case he’s vegetarian’ per Boyd. He’s so not, but he’s floored by the very consideration. Again with the how is this real life? There are actual tea light candles in a centerpiece. 

Allison gets everyone talking about how the day’s classes went, trying to give Isaac a chance to settle in a bit before the questions start in. He seems to be doing okay, but he’s practically gulping his wine and his left leg is bouncing nervously. She wants to reach out a hand and rest it on this thigh to ground him, but she’s not sure it would be welcome. 

Isaac listens as everyone talks over each other, and across the table, and soon there are three different conversations going on and everyone is still glancing at him and he can see them wanting to ask questions, and he’s both enthralled at the noise and itching to just get the questions he knows are coming over with. In a lull in conversation he’s about to just blurt something about himself to get it over with, but it comes just as Boyd gets up to get some more bread and before he can say anything Stiles derails his plan. 

“Chinese fire drill!” Stiles yells the second Boyd is out of his chair. He grabs his plate and runs around the table, dropping into the spot next to Isaac and shoving Boyd’s plate across the table in the direction of his vacated seat. 

“Bullshit, that only works in cars!” Boys calls back as he grabs the bread off the island. 

“Says you,” Stiles retorts. “Either way I didn’t hear quack quack seat back.” Everyone else is just rolling their eyes and looking at Stiles in a very ‘what are you gonna do?’ sort of way. “So. You’re the gladiator,” Stiles says, looking at Isaac expectantly and grinning. 

Isaac can’t help but smile back. “I guess…” 

“Cool. So, Allison really find you after some prize fight against a guy twice your size?” Stiles pauses to glare around the table. “Hey, no eavesdropping on our conversation!” he orders, tone half teasing and half serious. “Sorry, it kind of sucks being new if you don’t like being the center of attention,” he says, focused on Isaac again. “So…?” 

“Well he wasn’t twice my size, but he was definitely unfairly big,” Isaac admits. “Allison just sort of claimed me, and here I am.” 

“That’s kind of hot,” Stiles nods. “I mean, if you’re into that kind of thing. If not it could be kind of creepy...She’s not creepy, I promise.” 

“Okay...I didn’t think she was,” Isaac replies, not sure where this conversation is going. 

“Well good. Now for the important stuff. Batman of Superman?” Stiles eyes Isaac intently. 

“Which versions are we talking? If you mean Kilmer or Keaton, then Superman in any incarnation. If we’re talking Clooney vs. Christopher Reeve that’s a definite threesome situation...if we’re talking comics, screw those guys I’m going for Nightwing or Wonder Woman, hands down.” Isaac winks and takes a slow bite of his roast. Stiles seems like the kind of guy you can tease with, or at least he hopes so. 

Stiles blinks at Isaac for a moment and then starts laughing. “That’s it, we’re keeping him!” he declares in a loud voice. 

Isaac very nearly misses the “I saw him first,” Derek mumbles under his breath from the other side of Allison, but not quite. His stomach does a pleasant little flip, but he doesn’t exactly know what to make of the comment. 

“Well now that _that’s_ been decided,” Allison says in amusement, “I need some volunteers to go get his things and get him moved into the empty apartment tomorrow.”

The request leads to too many volunteers, and since Isaac insists he only has about three boxes of things and a ratty couch with bringing, Erica and Boyd will help with the actual move while Stiles and Lydia ‘Get the place ready for him.’ Scott promises to make sure they don’t get it so ready Isaac doesn’t even get to decorate his own place, which leads to some pouting until Isaac insists he really doesn’t care what it looks like as long as it has a bed and a bookshelf. Two of the three boxes of things are books after all. 

After that has been decided, everything feels more comfortable to Isaac. He gets to stay, and so far no one hates him, which is a plus. Now that Stiles has established he doesn’t mind talking, everyone starts in on asking basic questions about himself that lead to tangents about all kinds of things and before Isaac knows it he’s on his third glass of wine and dinner has been cleared. Derek and Allison are washing dishes since it’s apparently their turn, and he feels a bit...lost is the wrong word, but something like it, with them all the way on the other side of the long room. 

Lydia comes to sit next to Isaac since Stiles has migrated his way back across the table to sit next to Scott again, and Erica and Boyd are engaged in their own conversation. “Well you didn’t run away screaming, so does that mean you’ll stay?” she asks, sipping her wine and eyeing Isaac intently. 

“Seriously? Of course I’ll stay. This place is like Fantasy Island,” Isaac replies, then wonders if she’ll get the reference. 

“Stiles is definitely Tattoo,” Lydia nods in reply. “My great grandma used to watch that show, I remember it being on when I went to visit. They’re special people, Isaac, and I won’t allow them to be hurt. So as long as you don’t hurt them, we’re good. If you do, well...I’ll just let you wonder what I’m capable of…” her smile is something rather terrifying. “Nice talk. Welcome to the family!” She says, her voice suddenly bright and cheery again. She pats his arm lightly and wanders off, calling a good-bye as she heads out the door. 

Isaac watchers her go, feeling rather stunned. He’s never actually been given the ‘hurt them and I’ll end you’ talk before, and he rather thought it applied to people you’re dating, but apparently not. He already knows he’d never hurt these people though, so it’s fine. He’d have no problems with a few more broken ribs to protect them, in fact. 

He sips at his wine, feeling a bit fuzzy and warm and just drunk enough that he doesn’t feel weird about just watching the three remaining couples. Allison and Derek move almost like a dance, like they’re totally in synch as they wash and rinse and dry the pots that don’t fit in the dishwasher. Erica and Boyd are leaning towards each other, heads nearly touching and fingers entwined and resting on the table as they talk in low voices. It’s Scott and Stiles that capture his interest the most though. There’s something about them, something about the way they interact...they’re of a height, but Stiles has a way of arranging himself so he’s somehow looking up at Scott, and Scott reaches out to run a hand down the back of Stiles’ neck in a manner that is so casually possessive it makes Isaac’s stomach flutter a bit just to watch it. Then Scott picks up a little piece of bread and feeds it to Stiles, whose eyes slip shut as he smiles this little half-smile of satisfaction, and Isaac has to clamp his mouth shut to hold in the little whine that threatens to escape. He glances at the other two couples, but they don’t notice, and it doesn’t look like Scott or Stiles are trying to hide anything. Like this is how they always act, and no one cares. 

“Isaac,” Derek says, reaching out to tap him lightly on the shoulder. Everyone else has left, and he’s still sitting there looking like he’s totally lost in thought. He’s extra beautiful with the flickers of candlelight. 

Isaac jumps, startled out of a daydream where Derek was feeding _him_ bits of dinner to find the object of his reverie looking down at him. “Sorry. Hi.” 

“You apologize too much,” Derek observes. “Time for bed.” 

“That’s the second time today you’ve said that, you know. It’s not nice to tease,” Isaac says before his mind catches up with his mouth. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean- I think I had too much wine,” he finishes lamely.

“I think it’s cute,” Allison says, unable to help her amused grin when Isaac’s eyes go even wider and he turns around to find her there as well. “He’s right though, it’s time for you to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow with the move.” 

Cute? Isaac really has no idea what to make of these two. He can’t tell if they’re flirting with him, or just really really nice to everyone. “Thanks for helping with that. I don’t even have a car,” Isaac says as he gets up and starts heading to the door with them. 

“We have a spare car you can use whenever you need to get out of here,” Allison offers. “Well, as long as you have your license.” 

“Course I do. I’m just poor, not useless,” Isaac retorts, slightly stung she might think he can’t even drive. 

“I didn’t think you were,” Allison assures him, regretting that she hurt his pride. She supposes it would be hard, feeling like you have so much less than everyone around you. She’s fully aware of the fact she’s grown up with all a lot of privilege. “And it’s just until you can buy your own.” 

“Okay...I’m not sure where I’d go, but thanks,” Isaac says, his mood suddenly shifting. Of course she wasn’t flirting with him, she was just being nice to the penniless guy she picked up in a back alley. He’s not good enough for people like them, not that they’d want him like that anyway when they have each other. When the path parts leading to Isaac’s temporary room and their house, he waves, says goodnight, and heads back alone.

 

“Just leave him for now,” Allison says, taking Derek’s hand when he makes a move to follow. “He needs time. Time to believe he’s wanted here, that he’s good enough just the way he is. We don’t want him to think we’re going to him out of any kind of pity. He has too much pride for that.” 

“But he looks so sad,” Derek replies, his heart going out to the hunched form walking away from them. He just wants to help, but he knows Allison is right. He’s just never been good at being patient. 

“I know. Don’t worry, I get the feeling he might actually...I’m not seeing things am I? He’s interested in us. Both of us.” She squeezes Derek’s hand hopefully. 

“I think he is,” Derek agrees. The thought is both wonderful and frightening. 

“We can’t screw this up. We let him come to us, if and when he wants to. And even then, we don’t know if he’d want to belong to us.” She takes a steadying breath. But if he does...no, they can’t afford to screw this up by rushing anything. 

Derek nods, trying not to let the idea of Isaac being his take over his mind, but he just wants it so badly now that it seems like even a remote possibility. “Take me to bed?” 

Allison does. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birthday wishes for Hedwig_Dordt continue! And things are finally coming together : )

For Isaac, the next two and a half weeks pass in a surprising sort of rush. He gets settled into his new little one bedroom cabin which has its own kitchen, a bathroom with a giant tub, and a living room. It would be almost completely empty except for the fact that Lydia and Stiles had gone crazy with their decorating spree and now it has a big tv, a lazyboy chair, his couch, and all kinds of kitchen items as well as a queen sized bed and matching dresser and end tables. He’d feel weirder about it, but Allison had rolled her eyes and told him he could consider the things as belonging to the estate so if he left they would stay here. 

He goes through his official employment paperwork with Lydia, and has to pass a drug test, and give her all of his bank information so his checks can be automatically deposited. He’s barely able to conceive of his new salary, as it’s more than he ever thought he’d earn in his life. He’s even set up with a 401k, and health and dental insurance. It’s enough to make his head spin, and he’s determined to earn it. Unfortunately, his body still isn’t cooperating. He’s able to drive the riding mower, and use the weed whacker, and do some weeding of the flower beds, but that’s about it. 

Deaton hasn’t cleared him for any heavy lifting or fighting, so that means no cleaning out stalls and no actual training when it comes to fighting. He does take Stiles’ yoga class, and sits in on as many of the various dance and fighting classes as possible to take notes on how the classes are organized since he’s putting together his syllabus to present to Allison. He had to google how one even writes a syllabus, and he feels a bit over his head, but he’s going to do this. He also helps Lydia in the office with some filing and typing out the monthly newsletter. 

With each day he relaxes more, starts feeling like he can fit in here, that this can be home. He has lunch with whoever is in the kitchen, and joins what everyone seems to call the pack dinners, and 

He already considers these new people his friends. Erica and Boyd have invited him over to their place to play Call of Duty a few evenings, which was fun. Lydia took him shopping since she declared his clothing selection ‘unacceptable,’ and he has to admit she has a great eye. Scott and Stiles invited him over to play a tabletop game called ‘Settlers of Catan’ that was surprisingly fun once he got the hang of it, and watching their endless and familiar banter was entertaining. They also invited themselves over to his place to fix the fact that he’d never seen Game of Thrones, and now he’s all caught up and as obsessed as they are. He’s settled on the fact that they just like PDA as the reason they’re always sitting so close, and is used to how Scott acts extra possessive in such a casual way. 

He’s happy, but he wishes...it’s stupid, but he wishes Allison and Derek spent more time with him. He knows they’re busy, and he sees them pretty much every day, but they seem to be avoiding him? No, not quite avoiding, just...being overly professional, he supposes. Which, Allison is his boss so maybe that makes sense, but it also doesn’t, because Isaac can damn well feel himself being watched whenever they’re around, and not in a way that’s easy to describe. It’s not bad or uncomfortable, it’s like...like when you’re in grade school and that kid is looking at you across the playground because he wants to come play with you but he’s too scared to ask. Yeah, like that. 

The problem is that Isaac pretty much feels the same way, and he’s wondering if they’re all kind of avoiding each other when they really want to do the opposite, but he’s too uncertain to say anything about it. It gets worse when he does something like catch sight of Derek alone in one of the studios, wearing these obscenely tight black leggings and nothing else, practicing some sort of ballet moves that makes Isaac ache with the desire to touch him. Instead he just watches for a few minutes as Derek’s muscles flex with every bend, jump, and spin, and jerks off in his room that night while thinking about it. Then there’s Allison riding around the arena with all of that power beneath her, taking her horse over jumps and through poles, made his breath catch. The sound of the leather reins snapping does things to him, and again with the jerking off at night. And in the shower in the morning. Sometimes on random breaks...he feels like he’s walking around in a near constant state of arousal and longing, and it’s both frustrating and oddly pleasant at the same time. 

Isaac is alone in the stable on Wednesday morning, enjoying the soft sounds of the horses snuffling and crunching their oats as he carefully cleans the leather tack. Allison had gone trail riding last night with Derek, Boyd, and Erica and they had come back laughing and covered in mud so everything is pretty dirty. He avoids Allison’s personal saddle and bridle as Derek has a thing for cleaning it himself, but he works on the others. He uses a soft cloth on the leather and thinks again about how Allison and Derek seem to be constantly twitching in aborted movements to touch him in little ways...it’s driving him crazy when they don’t and even crazier when they sometimes do. His dual crush shows absolutely no signs of letting up- if anything it’s getting stronger practically by the minute. When he’s around either one of them he craves their attention, and when he’s not around them he misses them, and he knows that’s kind of fucked up considering they’re dating each other but he can’t help how he feels. 

Derek leans on the doorway to the tack room and watches Isaac’s hands slide over the leather reins, his eyes unfocused yet somehow a bit sad. He wants to pull him close, to ask him what’s wrong, to kiss the full lower lip Isaac is worrying between his teeth. Possibly see what that leather strap looks like wrapped around Isaac’s wrists or throat. His mind is conflicted, okay? “Want some help?” Derek asks once he finally trusts his voice.

Isaac startles. “Derek, hi! Sure,” he replies, scooting a bit to the left in the hope that Derek will sit next to him not on the other bench. He’s just enough of a masochist that the ache of being close and knowing he’ll never be able to have is a weird sort of pleasure. 

Derek picks up Allison’s saddle and takes the offered seat, almost immediately regretting it because from this close he can smell Isaac’s skin, all clean from a recent shower, and he wants to...well, mostly he just _wants_ and he’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to have. “Once Deaton clears you I’m sure Allison will teach you to ride, then you can go get all muddy instead of me,” he says, bumping his knee against Isaac’s in what he hopes is a casual friends sort of way. Or a flirting kind of way, if he’s being completely honest. 

Isaac looks over at Derek in surprise. “Why? I mean, not that it doesn’t sound like fun, but why me instead of you?” 

“Because you seem like the kind of guy who would actually _like_ galloping across fields at a terrifying speed. I just put up with it because usually it’s just the two of us going and she wants company,” Derek admits. 

“It kind of sounds like you want me to sub as a date for your girlfriend,” Isaac teases, bumping Derek’s knee back.

Derek’s mind goes all kinds of interesting directions because there is no _way_ Isaac understands the way that statement could be taken. “You should be so lucky,” he says, hoping his voice sounds normal. “So, I have a favor to ask you,” he continues, hoping Isaac drops that subject. 

“Ask away,” Isaac says, already knowing whatever it is he’s going to say yes. 

“I was hoping you’d be willing to model for me,” Derek asks, watching Isaac closely for his reaction. 

“Like...naked?” Isaac is pretty sure his voice squeaked there. He’s not sure he’d survive that. Actually, he’s not sure he’d survive fully clothed either with Derek looking at him with any degree of intensity. 

Derek’s pulse spikes at the way Isaac blushes, blue eyes wide with both nerves and what he is 99% sure is excitement. “Not all the way. You can keep your underwear on, I promise. I’m just having trouble with my newest commission, it’s an angels and demons concept piece and the buyer wants it carved from marble. I know, it’s kind of a cliche, but I’m not arguing at this price.” 

“So am I the angel or the demon?” Isaac asks, unable to keep the flirtatious tone from his voice. It’s like a reflex around this guy, totally unfair. 

“Both. It’s about the duality of human nature. I’m just having a hard time finding the right inspiration.” It’s complete bullshit as he’s been sketching very little but Isaac lately, but whatever will get him to agree. He just needs an excuse to spend time with Isaac that doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels. 

“So you’re saying I’m your muse?” Isaac bats his lashes at Derek playfully. 

Derek mentally considers half a dozen flippant responses before settling on “Yes.” 

Isaac searches for the joke on Derek’s face but can’t find one. This must be an artist thing, he decides, because there’s no way Derek means what Isaac wishes he meant. Except for the part where he seems serious. Isaac’s pulse spikes. “Oh. Well, okay then. I’ll do it. When?” 

“As soon as we’re done?” Derek doesn’t want to give Isaac time to change his mind. 

“K,” Isaac agrees, because if he keeps his reply to one syllable he can at least keep his voice from squeaking again. 

An hour later, Derek isn’t sure this was such a good idea. He’s snapped a dozen pencil leads already because he can barely pay attention to what his hand is doing- he’s too busy making sure his feet stay planted so he doesn’t go over to Isaac and do something drastic and likely phenomenally stupid. Something like marking up all of that lovely bare skin with imprints from his teeth. That would probably be bad. “You’re doing great. Now turn around and raise your arms like you’re fending off someone with your claws.” The direction is rather vague, but Isaac seems to do better when he makes up his own positions. 

Isaac does as he’s asked, feeling both a bit silly and basking in the praise all at once. At least he’s wearing some of the nice new black boxer briefs he picked up on his spree with Lydia, and most of his bruises have faded so he doesn’t look quite so beat up. “Like this?” 

“No, a bit more offensive than defensive,” Derek offers, hand flying over the paper to catch another quick sketch. 

Isaac lengthens his stance a bit, uncertain what Derek is looking for. He’s lucky he’s even managing to hold this still when he feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin. He swears he can feel Derek’s eyes on him like a caress, and this is new and slightly nerve-inducing, which thanks to how he’s wired makes it even more hot, and he’s barely managing to stave off a full erection. He’s been partially hard ever since he stripped down in this little fenced in area outside of Derek’s studio, a fact Derek has been ignoring like the professional he is. And okay, the outdoors part is also not helping since he feels like anyone could peek over the fence and see them. It all seems vaguely kinky even though he’s sure it’s just normal for Derek to do this kind of thing with his models. 

Derek shakes his head in frustration. It’s not quite right, but then not quite right gives him the perfect excuse to touch. He strides over to Isaac and stands next to him. “May I?” he asks, gesturing like he’s about to move Isaac’s arm a bit. He wants to be sure it’s okay first. 

“Sure,” Isaac manages, figuring there is no way Derek can’t tell exactly how turned on he is right now. 

Derek runs his fingers lightly over Isaac’s skin as he moves his arms into the position he wants, then presses lightly on his mid back to get him to bend further at the waist. He has no good reason to reposition Isaac’s legs aside from that fact that Isaac said he could touch, and he really wants to touch. Isaac’s skin is soft, and warm from the morning sun, and he’s so beautiful like this. Derek thrills at the way Isaac leans into his palm as if he wants more contact, and if he was uncertain before about Isaac wanting him he’s not uncertain anymore. It’s too soon though, too soon to do anything about it. If he tried, he’d probably freak Isaac out since he’d think Derek was cheating on Allison, and that’s not what he wants. Still, stepping away is almost physically painful. 

Isaac stays where Derek put him, and hums happily at the low rumble of “Perfect, Isaac,” and he feels warm and tingly in a way that has nothing to do with the sun or holding still too long. Derek put him here, and and Isaac doesn’t have to worry about anything right now because Derek is in charge, and Isaac is doing well. When Derek finally touches the back of his neck lightly and repeats, “Thanks, you can get dressed now,” Isaac nods and does does. He has no idea how much time has passed. 

“I have to get to the dance class I help Erica with,” Derek says reluctantly as he watches Isaac change back into his clothes. “I got some really good stuff though, can we do this again?” 

“Sure. Anytime. I should go weed the front gardens anyway,” Isaac says, even more reluctant than usual to leave Derek’s presence. “I’ll see you around.” He waves as he leaves, shaking his head to clear his mind. He has no idea why he feels so hazy all of the sudden. 

Isaac runs into Stiles on the way to the tool shed. Literally. 

“Whoa, hey! Sorry about that,” Stiles says, not quite sure how Isaac managed not to see him jogging in the other direction. He stops when Isaac just shrugs a sort of ‘don’t worry about it’. “Isaac? You okay?” 

“Yeah, fine. I think.” He’s starting to wonder, actually. He doesn’t feel sick or anything, just kind of...mentally out of it.Cold, despite the sun. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Stiles asks, looking him up and down in concern. 

“No, I’m fine. Just a bit light headed, maybe I locked my knees while I held still so Derek could sketch me,” Isaac offers. 

“I’m taking you to your place,” Stiles declares. “And if I think you’re not okay once we get you some water and you’re sitting down, I’m calling Deaton.” He eyes Isaac closely, considering. 

“What?” Isaac asks, wondering why Stiles looks like he just solved some particularly complicated puzzle. 

“What was Derek _doing_ to you while he was sketching you?” Stiles narrows his eyes a bit. 

“He didn’t do anything to me, I swear. He was just positioning me and telling me what to do.” Suddenly Isaac feels like he needs to defend Derek’s honor or something. 

“He was telling you what to do. Shit. Was he ah...this is gonna sound weird, but was he telling you how good you were doing?” 

“Yes?” Isaac has no idea where Stiles is going with this. 

“And you liked it?” 

“Yes…” 

“Do you feel kind of hung over?” 

“Sort of? Why?” 

“Do you feel kind of...how do I describe this...alone? Like you wish someone was hugging you and they’re not?” 

For a second Isaac considers telling Stiles he’s crazy, is uncomfortable with the weirdness of this conversation, but then he realizes Stiles is pretty much right. Which, what the hell? What’s wrong with him? He nods, suddenly not trusting his voice. 

“Sub drop. That _fucker_ , I bet he didn’t even realize what he was doing,” Stiles grits out, sounding seriously pissed. “Okay, this is going to sound weird too, but what do you know about dominance and submission?” 

“The rules are safe, sane, consensual,” Isaac recites automatically, but then Stiles’ first words sink in. “Wait, what?” How is that even possible, Derek is _so_ not his dom. 

“Oh thank fuck, at least you have half a clue.” Stiles pulls out his phone and hits a few buttons. “Isaac’s place. Bring chocolate. _Now_ ,” is all he says before hanging up. 

Isaac follows Stiles, trying to make sense of things. He’s still trying to make sense of things when Stiles settles him onto his bed and spoons up behind him. It feels too nice for him to worry about how strange it should feel, but doesn’t. 

“Is this okay?”Stiles asks. “I’m not making a move on you, I swear. I just always feel better when Scott holds me if I drop.” 

A hundred little pieces fall into place in Isaac’s mind. “Oh my god, suddenly everything about you two makes so much sense,” he laughs. He’s not sure why, laughing is probably not the appropriate response. 

“Yeah, I’m Scott’s sub. Just like Derek is Allison’s, so that’s why he really should’ve noticed what was going on with you. Look, it’s probably not my place to explain them to you, but I’m the only one here and you need to understand what’s going on.” 

“Derek’s a sub? That...doesn’t seem right,” Isaac considers, mind scrambling to assimilate all of this new information. He’s always seemed so alpha personality to Isaac. But then he considers Allison, and the idea of her as a domme makes all the sense in the world. 

“He’s _Allison’s_ sub, but I get the feeling she’s about the only person who he’d sub for. Derek’s a switch, but more dominant in general. That’s why, if you’re a natural sub, and you want to be his, it was so easy for you to slip into subspace without even realizing it was happening. Well, if it’s ever even happened before for you to know what it feels like, which somehow I’m doubting,” Stiles explains. “I’ve been watching you watch them for weeks, I’m not off here am I? You’ve got it bad for both of them?” 

“Yeah,” Isaac admits quietly, his stomach fluttering nervously at actually saying it out loud. “Derek...sometimes I get the feeling he wants to shove me into a wall and have his way with me, but then he’s obviously in love with Allison, and she’s amazing too, and I don’t want to be the one to come between them. I’m not that big of a jerk.” At least, he doesn’t want to be. Probably. He’s always hated movies with love triangles. 

“Okay, again with the _sooo_ not my place, but in order to avoid more angst and pining- and believe me, those two have been doing their share of it too- let’s just say they’d be _more_ than happy to have you between them.” 

It takes a few seconds for the insinuation to become clear Isaac’s mind. “That’s actually a thing? Like, a thing in real life? I could belong to _both_ of them? But I’ve never even been _one_ person’s sub, I’ve just read about it.” Isaac panics a bit. How would that even work? At the same time, the image of Derek holding him down and taking him from behind while pushing his face into Allison’s cunt comes to mind and he actually squirms. That would be more than okay. 

“I’m not even going to try to get into those logistics; you’d have to make your own rules,” Stiles says. “So this is really new to you then? But you’d be open to learning more about it?” 

“I’d like that, yeah. Everything I know comes from websites and stories. I’m guessing it’s not new to you?” Isaac asks, suddenly curious about him and Scott. 

“Scott and I are a special case. We didn’t actually know what we were doing fell into any kind of category until we were sixteen and ran across a website while looking for porn. Scott started tying me up when we were twelve and were playing some spy game and I liked it, and...I guess we’ve just always told eachother everything and done what feels right to us. It’s all about communication, and it sounds like you three are doing pretty crap at that so far.” 

“Shit. This is gonna be really complicated, huh?” Isaac sighs, closing his eyes. He wants this- whatever this can be- but it’s also scary. 

“Doesn’t have to be,” Stiles shrugs. “Depends on the communication thing again. Maybe you can just try asking them out like a vanilla thing, and then once you sort out those dynamics you can add more kink in?” 

“Dude, Derek can put me into subspace by _accident._ Which, now that I know what that was, I wouldn’t mind feeling again as long as everyone is on board. Anyway, it’s a bit too late for vanilla isn’t it?” 

“Yeah. I’m gonna have a serious conversation with Derek once Scott gets here to take over,” Stiles replies darkly. 

“Wait, you’re gonna tell him right now?!” 

“What, were _you_ going to do it? This isn’t a thing that can be ignored, Isaac. And If I don’t tell him, how long is it going to take you?” Stiles asks pointedly. 

Isaac makes a noise of frustration, but he knows Stiles is right. Before he can come up with a reply, Scott comes barrelling into the room. 

“Isaac? What’s wrong?” Scott asks, dropping to his knees next to the bed and reaching out to feel Isaac’s forehead as if he might be sick. “Stiles?” 

“Sub drop,” is all Stiles offers. “Chocolate?” 

Scott raises his eyebrows in surprise and breaks off a piece from the bar he’s holding and holds it up to Isaac’s lips. He smiles when Isaac takes it. “Stiles swears this helps. Do I need to do something about this?” he asks, steel in his tone as he looks at Isaac in concern. 

Isaac decides Scott can look pretty scary when he wants to. “No, it was an accident.” 

“Derek,” Stiles huffs, as if that explains everything. “And speaking of Derek, I’m going to go have a few words with him. Are you okay if Scott stays with you?” he asks Isaac. 

“I’m okay now, actually. I should get back to the garden,” Isaac protests, trying to sit up. He really is feeling better, at least physically. Mentally, he’s kind of freaking out with all of the new information spinning around his head. 

“Not gonna happen,” Scott says, his voice somehow firm yet kind. “Call of Duty?” 

“Sounds good,” Isaac agrees, partly because he can see they’re not going to leave him unless he really pushes, and partly because he actually doesn’t want to be alone. Besides, Scott’s apparently a Dom, maybe he’ll explain a few things. If Isaac gets up the nerve to ask. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, we finally got to the chapter where the explicit rating is earned!

When Derek walks out of the studio, Stiles stops pacing back and forth on the sidewalk and stalks up to him with a completely unfamiliar expression on his face: fury. Derek takes a step back, uncertain what to expect. He brings his guard up reflexively, as Stiles looks like he might actually throw a punch. “Stiles?” he asks uncertainly, as if it’s an actual question. 

“You. Office. _Now”_ Stiles orders, his eyes flashing dangerously before he strides away, trusting Derek to follow.

By the time Stiles shuts the door behind them Derek is still racking his mind for whatever it is he possibly could’ve done to piss his friend off so bad. He’s afraid to even ask, just stands there and waits for Stiles to say something. 

“You’re a real ignorant asshole, you know that?” Stiles growls, looking like he’s working his way up to a full-scale tirade. 

“I’ve been told...why am I one now?” Derek hazards, starting to feel genuinely anxious. 

“Isaac. You want him, right?” He doesn’t even wait for Derek to say the obvious. “You want him, and you know he wants you unless you’re even stupider than you look, but you didn’t _tell_ him. Oh no, you just decided it was a good idea to do something all erotic like draw him practically naked and then TOUCH HIM, and TELL HIM WHAT TO DO, and then TELL HIM HE’S DOING A GOOD JOB, and send him into SUBSPACE, and then just LEAVE him to DROP all alone and THAT is why you are AN ASSHOLE! You’re damn lucky I found him, he didn’t have a clue what was wrong with him until I told him, and even luckier he knows enough about this stuff to know what subdrop even is! That was his first time Derek, and it was some serious dub con unnegotiated shit. The only reason I’m not calling Allison in here right now is because I know it was an accident, but that _so_ does not make it okay!” Stiles glares at Derek, out of breath.

Derek manages to stagger into a chair rather than collapse onto the floor, but it’s a near thing. A riot of emotions tears through him, and suddenly he can barely breathe let alone think clearly. He wonders if this is what it feels like to drown. “Where is he? I need to- I have to tell him I didn’t mean- Stiles, I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know he-” Derek thinks back, replays the way Isaac had leaned into his touch, held perfectly still for that last pose, how he’d seemed a bit calm and lethargic but Derek had chalked it up to boredom and daydreaming his way through the last ten minutes or so. Guilt claws at him, sudden and overwhelming, and his eyes start to burn and his throat feel tight. Fuck, he’d...what he did amounts to emotional abuse at the very least, and at the worst… “I didn’t mean to hurt him,” he chokes out, looking up at Stiles desperately. “I didn’t think that could even happen, I swear. I wasn’t trying to dom him. Oh god, does he hate me? Is he scared of me now?” Suddenly Derek wants Allison, even though she’ll probably be as angry as Stiles. She’s his safe place after all, and she’ll find a way to punish him even if there’s no absolution for this. 

Stiles looks vaguely mollified. “He’s more okay than he has any right to be. Scott’s staying with him, I didn’t want him to be alone. The only reason he’s not totally freaking out is that he knows something about our lifestyle. From the _internet,_ Derek, and _stories_. Who knows what kind of picture he has in his mind about dominance and submission, but you damn well better find out if it’s from 50 shades. And because the universe is in love with you or something, he actually sounded pretty cool with the idea of a poly relationship with you and Allison. Yes I told him what you guys want, or he’d start worrying taking you from her so _someone_ had to. The odds of finding someone like him are almost nonexistent so you better not fuck this up, or I swear I’ll find a dom who actually deserves him.” 

The threat isn’t idle and they both know it, but the thought of Isaac with anyone else makes Derek’s hands curl into claws on his thighs. No, Isaac is _his_. Well, if he wants to be, that is. But he does, he _must_ to have dropped into subspace so easily. Derek wants to go to him so badly. He should be holding Isaac close, petting him and kissing him and feeding him bits of something sweet because he’s wonderful, deserves to be taken care of, and now _Scott_ is doing it. Derek doesn’t quite manage to bite back a whine as being so far from Isaac morphs into an ache that is almost physically painful. “Please, Stiles, let me see him,” he begs. And it is begging, there’s no doubt, and he doesn’t even care that Stiles will probably give him shit about this forever. 

Stiles visibly relaxes from his combative stance. “Not until you’ve talked to Allison. And until I ask him and he says he actually wants to see you right now. But I want to be sure you’re not going to fall apart in front of him, okay? He’s uncertain enough without you making things worse. You need to be able to tell him what you want from him, and to do that you need to be in confident dom mode because he’s confused and looking for direction. Are you going to call her, or am I? She’s in a lunch meeting with Lydia.” 

“I’ll call her. Stiles, thank you. For taking care of him. I’ll fix this,” Derek promises. And he will. 

“Yes, you will. I’ll go back and check on him, and I’ll text you when he’s ready to see you. And if he isn’t, you _will_ stay away,” Stiles orders. 

“You would make a good dom,” Derek says, giving Stiles a relieved sort of smile. 

“And have to do all the planning? Nah, I’m good,” Stiles jokes, giving Derek a real smile in return. “You take care of him, okay? He’s a baby sub, and he’s more trusting than he has any reason to be and I won’t have you wreck that. Just...be good to him. He has a praise kink visible from space, so lots of that, k?” 

“All the time,” Derek agrees, thankful that Stiles is on his side in this despite his fuck up.

“Okay then. I’ll text you,” Stiles says, and then he leaves Derek alone. 

Derek texts Allison that he needs her back at home as soon as possible, and heads back to wait for her. He strips down to his boxers, selects a flexible leather paddle to hold in his upturned palms, and waits just in front of door. 

The meeting isn’t about anything pressing, just plans for the next session of classes, so Allison excuses herself and heads home almost immediately. For Derek to ask for her like this means something is wrong, and she nearly trips over him in her haste to get in the door. Her breath catches in her throat when see sees the paddle. Something is definitely wrong; Derek only chooses this toy when he feels he needs to be punished for something. She takes a steadying breath and closes her eyes for a moment, shifts her mental state to her role as Derek’s domme. “Follow. Hands and knees,” she snaps, taking the paddle and striding into their bedroom. 

Derek does as he’s asked gratefully, thankful for the grounding sensation of the cool wood floor beneath his skin. Once in the bedroom, he moves to drape his upper body of the mattress only to be pulled back by his hair. One quick strike of the paddle falls across his left buttock and he yelps at the unexpected pain. It’s perfect. 

“I never told you how I wanted you,” Allison tsks, her voice low and uncompromising. She takes a seat on the low padded stool that rests against the foot of their bed. “Over my lap. _Now,_ ” she orders when he doesn’t immediately scramble to obey. 

Derek crawls over and settles himself so his thighs are settled across hers. He still has to keep his hands on the floor for balance and his knees can’t quite touch the ground and it’s awkward, and he can’t just relax into what she’s doing. Which means she wants him to stay with her, to stay focused. He doesn’t fall into subspace easily, but she’s making sure he won’t. 

Allison gets her left hand around Derek’s throat and squeezes lightly, still worried about what’s going on but willing to give him what he’s asking for. “What’s wrong, love? I need you to tell me.” 

Derek wants to tell her, he does, but he’s so ashamed, so afraid she’ll think less of him. She would never have made the same mistake he did. He shakes his head and doesn’t answer, braces for the expected pain. 

Allison hesitates, stills her hand from the blow she’d meant to deliver. This isn’t like Derek. Sometimes he’ll refuse an order because he’s in the mood for a power struggle he knows he’ll lose, but this isn’t that. He’s actually shaking. “Silver,” she says, dropping the paddle. “Silver, Derek.” 

Derek shifts to kneel next to her, looking up at her in concern. This is the first time he’s ever heard her use her safeword so she must be utterly serious. “Okay. Okay,” he agrees, waiting to see what she needs. 

“Come here,” she urges, backing up onto the bed and tossing a few pillows up to lean against so she can hold out her arms for Derek to come into them. She smiles when Derek wraps his arms around her waist, tucks his head into her neck, and pulls his legs up so he’s curled into her. Her protective instincts are in high gear, and she likes that he’s so close. She runs her fingers through his hair for a few moments until they’re both breathing more easily before she speaks again. “What was that about, love?” 

Derek takes a few more moments to just breathe in her scent. “I’m sorry,” he finally replies, even though it’s not an answer. 

“For what? Initiating a scene when you aren’t in a safe headspace was wrong, but I’m not thinking that’s what you’re sorry for. What’s really wrong?” Allison kisses Derek’s forehead, runs her fingers down his back, and waits. 

Derek takes a steadying breath and decides he may as well just be honest. “I accidentally put Isaac into subspace by touching him and telling how to pose when I was drawing him, and told I him how good he was doing, and I didn’t notice, and Stiles found him when he dropped and took care of him.” He cringes and waits for her reaction. 

Allison’s hands still on Derek’s back as her mind goes into a series of rapid calculations and connections, and comes up with options for damage control. She’s good at this, at coming up with plans and figuring out how to make complicated issues okay. It’s an ability that makes her both an amazing businesswoman as well as a domme, she tells herself. She’s got this. “Okay. Okay, that was irresponsible of you but it wasn’t cruel, Derek. You have a hard time getting into subspace, so I can see how you wouldn’t expect someone to fall into it so easily. At the same time, you need to work on your awareness with Isaac. He must be a natural submissive or he wouldn’t have responded like that...which is good to know. On the upside, I’d say he definitely wants you.” 

“Us,” Derek replies. “Stiles said he’s interested in the idea of being with both of us.” He really hopes Stiles is right, because if Isaac said that he probably doesn’t hate him even if he has a right to.

“Damn Stiles works fast,” Allison marvels, wondering exactly how that conversation went. “Do you know if Isaac knows anything about our lifestyle or are we starting from scratch there? Does he understand what happened to him? Is he okay?” Allison is fighting the urge to run find him and hold him close too, can’t imagine what it feels like to Derek. The ‘let Isaac get to know them slowly’ plan is clearly out, now they need to figure out how to explain an awful lot awfully quickly. 

“I don’t know how much. Stiles just said he knows about dominance and submission, but from the internet and stories. That was his first time in subspace, and he didn’t even ask for it. I need to go to him, to make him understand I’ll never do that again unless he wants it. That I’m sorry. That I want...everything. Anything he’ll give me. You should’ve seen him, Allison. He was so beautiful there in the sun, the way he leaned into my touch…” _I could love him_ , he thinks. 

“You should probably wait until you can breathe normally,” Allison advises with a smile. She wants this too, so very badly. She just didn’t expect it to happen so quickly, so she doesn’t have an actual plan. She kind of - okay _really_ \- doesn’t like not having a plan. They haven’t even discussed how this new dynamic will work in any kind of specifics. “Do you want me to come with?” 

“I do, but I think I should talk to him alone first. Stiles said he would text me when Isaac is ready to see me. What am I going to say to him?” Derek asks, his stomach fluttering nervously. He’s afraid of how bad he wants this to work out, what if he fucks it all up? 

“Just tell him that you want to be with him, that you’ll guide him and take care of him while he’s discovering what he wants, that you’ll respect his wishes and so will I. That he’s wonderful, that you think about him all the time...just be honest,” Allison offers. “Isaac will be yours, Derek, you need to figure it what the two of you want.” 

“But he’ll be yours too,” Derek says in surprise. Surely that was the plan? For Isaac to belong to both of them. 

“Only if you both want him to be. I’m not saying I wouldn’t like that, but he would be yours first. I would never counter anything you tell him, Derek, or order him to do something that went against something you asked of him.” She sighs. “We should’ve talked about this more, huh?” 

“Probably,” Derek agrees, suddenly nervous about how much there is to sort out. “Maybe it’s better this way though. Isaac deserves to be part of the conversation.” 

“You’re a good man, Derek. No wonder he wants you,” Allison replies, kissing him fondly on the cheek. 

“Thanks. How long do you think Stiles is going to make me suffer?” 

“I’d say you’ve got at least another hour. He’s proving a valid point. Show me your sketches of Isaac?” 

By the time Stiles’ text comes an hour and a half later- he’s really into this whole sadism thing as far as Derek is concerned- Derek has at least had time to calm down. It’s been good lying on the couch with Allison, talking about Isaac and how gone they are for him, how even if it’s complicated they want this as long as he does. He looks at his phone, and then at Allison, pulse spiking. 

“Go,” she says, giving him a shove off the couch. “If you don’t come back tonight I’ll understand.” She finds she actually means it. The thought of Derek and Isaac doesn’t make her jealous, it makes her happy. And okay, more than a bit turned on because _damn_ they’ll be hot together. 

Derek kisses her, wonders how he got so lucky, loves her more than ever. “Wish me luck?” 

“You don’t need it,” Allison replies as she waves him out the door. 

Isaac watches out his window, anxious for Derek to arrive. His stomach is in knots, but he’s determined to follow through with the reckless plan he has in mind. He doesn’t want to spend hours talking about what’s going on between them before anything actually goes on between them. He’d rather get the _what we both want_ part out of the way so they can have the _how is this going to work_ conversation between lots of cuddles and kisses, maybe even some sex if he plays his cards right. He’s pretty sure he can communicate _yes, all the consent, just please fucking touch me how I want you to touch me_ in fairly short order. If he can just remember to breathe. 

Once he arrives at Isaac’s place, Derek rocks from foot to foot in front of the door a few times before knocking. He hasn’t wanted anything this badly since he he met Allison, and he’s already fucked it up, and now he needs to fix it. He’s going to fix it. He just hopes Isaac isn’t too freaked out. 

Isaac takes a deep breath and opens the door with what he hopes is his best confident, predatory sort of smile. The one that says, _I can promise a night you’ll never forget if you make your way across the bar to find me._ Statistics show that it works. He rather enjoys the way Derek’s expression goes from anxious, to confused, to a sort of pleased surprise. 

Derek opens his mouth to say something- he’s not even sure what because this is _so_ not the freaked out or nervous he was prepared for and why isn’t Isaac wearing a shirt?? - when Isaac lays a finger across his lips. Derek is too surprised to do anything but follow when Isaac tugs him forwards, shuts the door, and then pulls him over to the couch. He sits when he’s given a gentle shove, mind still trying to catch up as he vaguely recalls that he was supposed to be the one in charge here. Mostly he’s staring at the way Isaac is biting his lip and looking at him like he’s a few seconds away from tearing his clothes off and doing very, very dirty things. They should talk though, he should stop whatever this is and say something. Probably. 

Isaac grins, thrilled that Derek is going along with this. He looks like he’s fighting some sort of internal battle though, no doubt trying to remember some script he’d come up with that just went off book but, Isaac can see what he really wants:to skip the talking and get straight to the kissing and naked time. Which, all the yes to that plan. Isaac straddles Derek’s lap, and makes an unabashedly pleased noise low in his throat when Derek’s hands come up seemingly on autopilot to rest on his hips. He settles his hands over Derek’s and presses, encouraging a harder grip as he rocks forward until his steadily hardening cock can press up against Derek’s stomach and _oh_...Derek’s thighs are crazy solid and he’s so deliciously warm, and he smells incredible. Isaac leans forward and nibbles at Derek’s earlobe. “You should ask me out,” he suggests, half surprised he can find his voice at all. 

Derek gives up on all of his half-formed plans because Isaac clearly has his own ideas in mind, and he wants Isaac to be happy. He’s a nice guy like that. So he slides his hands around and digs his fingers into Isaac’s ass as Isaac squirms against him and damn that feels good. He feels a little sixth grade, but he still asks, “Will you go out with me?” his voice gone so low it’s practically a growl. 

Isaac shivers, the rumble of Derek’s tone going straight to his cock. He wants so many things right now, but he’s not sure how far Derek will let him push before rationality sets in and he’s back to wanting to talk this out. “Yes,” he murmurs, biting his way lightly up Derek’s jaw. He loves the feeling of the stubble, can’t wait for the rough sensation against his own softer skin when they’re kissing. “Then I think, since you’re my boyfriend and all, you should probably take me to bed.” Before Derek has a chance to do anything in the realm of object, Isaac licks across his lower lip and lets out a soft, needy little whine as he circles his hips and waits to see what Derek will do. “Please,” he breathes, because he can feel Derek’s last bit of tightly wound control slipping.

It’s the please that does it. Derek buries both of his hands in Isaac’s gorgeous curls, pulls his head back, and kisses him with every ounce of pent-up desire. It’s nothing in the realm of a sweet, gentle first kiss. Isaac opens his mouth immediately and Derek growls at the taste of him- something indescribable and uniquely Isaac and addictive as hell. And his tongue...Derek is very into the way Isaac seems to love it hot and messy in a way Allison isn’t quite a fan of but Derek adores. Bed, huh? Yeah, bed is a very, very good idea right now. He wants Isaac spread out beneath him, wants him begging and squirming and covered in bite marks and stubble burn and okay, he should probably tone it down a bit for their first time. He knows it, but nothing about the way Isaac is making all of these gorgeous, wrecked sort of noises into his mouth or the nails digging into his shoulders indicates Isaac wants him to be gentle. 

Isaac doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on is his life as he and Derek make a stumbling, frantic sort of trip into his bedroom. They trip over each other’s feet since neither of them can see clearly while they’re biting at each other's mouths, and he can’t help laughing as he tumbles back onto the bed because he’s just so fucking _happy._ Derek wants this, wants him, and badly. He’s not sure he’s ever had this effect on anyone before, and it’s a heady sort of feeling as Derek’s eyes rake hungrily over him. He props himself up on his elbows and watches as Derek yanks his own clothing off and then crawls up over him, and he kind of wishes he’d gotten to do that but there’s always next time. “Yes,” he nods eagerly as Derek’s hand hovers over his drawstring pj bottoms.

Derek tugs the pants off as soon as he is certain of permission- they should really talk before they get much further even if this is heading towards vanilla sex, but Isaac clearly wants this…” We should really talk about this,” he says, even as he’s reaching out to drag his nails lightly down Isaac’s sides. “You’re not helping me think clearly though,” he marvels as Isaac arches up into the pressure, the lithe lines of him undulating and all laid out for him and he wants to do so, so many things to all of that perfect skin. 

“After. After,” Isaac pleads, adding some extra drama into his begging for a more persuasive effect. “I promise I want this. I want everything, Derek.” 

Derek bites back a whine as Isaac reaches out and wraps a hand around his erection, too light to do more than tease and promise more. “And you’ll tell me if you don’t like something.” Derek doesn’t quite manage to make it sound like a question and mentally smacks himself. Now is not the time to sound like he’s giving any kind of order. 

Isaac shivers at the uncompromising expression that flits across Derek’s face because yes please, more of that and as soon as he can get it. “Yes. Now can we get to the part where you come all over me?” Isaac squeezes his right hand tighter and reaches out with his left to slide a bottle of lube suggestively out from beneath a pillow. 

Derek gives in. He rocks his hips forward and leans down to kiss the smirk off of Isaac’s face, feeling a possessive sort of thrill as Isaac sighs into his mouth and melts into him. He manages to peek with one eye and grab the lube, not caring if he makes a mess as he squeezes a bit into his hand and wraps it around both of their erections as best he can. The sound Isaac makes is utterly pornographic, and he wants more. “I like when you’re loud,” he whispers into Isaac’s ear as he bites at the soft lobe. 

Isaac claws at Derek’s back, wraps his legs around whatever part of him he can reach, and doesn’t even have to play up the ragged sort of whimper Derek’s mouth elicits. Sure the slide of their cocks is hot, but he has a _serious_ thing for his neck and ears being bitten. He wonders if Derek will leave a mark, hopes that he does. This is already so much, so intense, and it’s barely scratching the surface of sexual options...the thought is definitely a welcome one. “So make me loud,” he taunts, suspecting Derek will like it. 

Derek growls into the place where Isaac’s neck and shoulder meet and bites down gently, swiveling his hips and loosening his grip so it’s more of a tease than anything that will get them off. He clamps down harder when Isaac jerks as if he’s been electrified and the fingers now gripping his ass dig in even harder. _He likes that._ Derek smiles into his mouthful and slides his mouth over an inch to repeat the process, alternating between firm strokes and light teasing ones until Isaac is an absolute whimpering mess beneath him, squirming and covered in a gorgeous sheen of sweat. Someday he’s going to do this for hours, he decides, and the image of Isaac bound to their bed as Derek teases him until he’s so far under he’s floating is enough to have him snapping his hips forward until he’s coming seconds after he swallows Isaac’s own cry of release. 

Isaac hums happily into Derek’s mouth as Derek kisses him softly, licks at his lips as he idly traces patterns on Isaac’s chest and stomach in the warm mess he finds there. It should be kind of gross he supposes, but he loves this. Loves being made a mess of. He makes a low noise of protest when Derek finally slides off of him. 

“I’ll be back,” Derek says softly, pressing Isaac back down when he shifts like he might be considering getting up too. He pads to the kitchen to get a warm wet washcloth and a glass of water, impulsively grabbing a box of Cinnamon Life cereal off of the counter before returning to Isaac. He feels somehow calmer now, settled. He sits on the edge of the bed and wipes Isaac clean before handing him the glass of water. 

Isaac props himself up and drinks the entire glass, apparently more thirsty than he’d realized. His stomach does a pleasant little flip at the way Derek is taking care of him, is looking at him like he’s something wonderful. “Thank you,” he says, scooting over and patting the space next to him because he wants Derek closer. “Okay, now I think I can stop thinking about you naked long enough to have an actual conversation. Probably. Damn, Derek...just, first tell me you still want this.” 

Derek props up a pillow to lean against and guides Isaac up and into his arms. He feels perfect there, like he belongs. Derek kisses his messy curls. “I want this. I want you. I’ve wanted you since I met you, Isaac. You’re strong, and smart, and you’re kind of a sarcastic little shit when you want to be, and you’re captivating...I wanted to draw you immediately.” It sounds pretty cheesy he knows, but it’s true. 

Isaac can feel himself blush. “Oh. Well that’s good then,” he grins, sitting back so he can see Derek’s face. “So since we’ve been dating so long and all, I feel like it’s time to take our relationship to the next level.” 

Derek quirks up an eyebrow, rather loving the way Isaac tries so hard to get his way. He’s going to have _fun_ with that. “Is that right?” He reaches over to the end table and into the box of cereal to grab a small handful. He holds a piece up to Isaac’s mouth and is definitely not expecting the look of complete bliss that crosses Isaac’s face as he takes the offered bite. He’s suddenly reminded of Bernini’s sculpture, The Ecstasy of Saint Teresa. “Hello hand feeding kink,” he says under his breath, itching for his sketchbook. 

“Hell yes to both. The next level and the feeding thing,” Isaac clarifies. He opens his mouth expectantly and does a happy little wiggle when Derek feeds him another piece. “So. I’d like to be yours. Your sub, I mean. You should ask me.” Somehow, he knows he’d had a much smoother way of putting that planned. 

“What does that even mean to you?” Derek asks, hand freezing in the act of raising another square to Isaac’s lips. He feels another bundle of nerves settle in because he wants this so badly but he doesn’t want to mess it up. 

Isaac considers for a moment, hoping he answers correctly since he’s been thinking about this for so long. If there even _is_ a correctly. “That I’ll be yours. That you’ll take care of me the way I need, and I’ll take care of you the way you need, and we’ll figure out what that means together. You’ll sometimes ask me to do things I’m not sure I can do, but I’ll want to so very badly, and you’ll help me figure out where my limits are but stop when I need you to. I’ll be happy because I’m doing what you ask, and I’ll know I’m wanted and good and home. And you’ll punish me when I need it, and learn what I love and give it to me, and I’ll get to kneel at your feet and you’ll feed me and tell me I’m doing well, and you’ll share me with Allison when you want to and I’ll love that too. And maybe you’ll give me a collar like yours…” He touches the silver pendant with three swirls that Derek wears on a leather strap around his neck, the one that matches his tattoo. 

“That’s...amazing, actually,” Derek breathes, relieved that Isaac’s perception doesn’t seem to come from any 50 Shades style sources. 

“And I even filled out a new checklist, I’ve had one for a while just in case but Scott printed me out a better one and he and Stiles explained some of the stuff I was confused about and you can look at it and tell me if it works for you. I know I’m new, I’ve never done this, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want. There’s a lot to figure out, I get that, but you want this too I know you do. So you should ask me and avoid another few weeks of angst. Please, Derek.” He considers saying ‘sir’ but he’s not sure it sounds quite right. 

“So I didn’t scare you earlier? I just need to get this out of the way first,” he says firmly when it looks like Isaac is going to protest and brush it off. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve seen what was going on with you, and I acted irresponsibly and I took advantage of you, and it was wrong of me. I will never do anything again that could even potentially send you into subspace without your express consent first, and I won’t leave you alone until I know you’re okay. Can you forgive me?” Derek cradles Isaac’s cheek and kisses him gently. 

Isaac knew it was an accident, but it’s still nice to hear. “I wasn’t scared. Maybe confused, but not scared. I liked how you made me feel, how focused you were on me. Everything felt all floaty and I wasn’t worried about anything because you were in charge, and it was nice. I’d like to do it again, but the drop wasn’t awesome so I’d like it better when we can do this after.” He squeezes Derek a bit tighter for emphasis. 

Derek nods, suddenly overcome with a rush of emotions. This is actually real. He’s wanted it for so long, but didn’t believe it would actually happen despite Allison’s promise she’d help him find someone of his own. And Isaac is looking at him with such trust, and what if he fucks it all up? No. No, he won’t, he’ll make sure of it and Allison will help. He’s not actually sure what to say. Should it be something formal?

“Derek,” Isaac prompts, poking him in the side teasingly. “It’s your line.” 

Derek smiles at the playful tone, and realizes that it’s going to be just fine. He places a hand on the back of Isaac’s neck and squeezes gently. “Isaac, will you be mine?” He settles on simple. 

“Yes. All the yes,” Isaac agrees, shivering in anticipation and relief. “What should I call you? Sir?” 

Derek makes a face. “I don’t actually like that.” He hesitates, not sure if Isaac will laugh at what he really wants. “I’m guessing you’ve sorted out that there is a certain cheese factor to the BDSM lifestyle with all of the games and role playing...Stiles calls Scott ‘alpha’ from some playground wolf pack game when they were kids, for god’s sake.” 

“What do you call Allison?” Isaac asks curiously, wondering why Derek is so nervous about this. 

“My lady,” Derek replies. “She calls me different things, sometimes even ‘my prince.’ 

“That’s sweet,” Isaac replies, and he means it. He can see how it would fit. “Derek, whatever you want is fine because it will make me happy when I can see how much you enjoy it. Besides, if you don’t tell me I’ll have to guess...master? Daddy?” 

“Ack, please no!” Derek is totally okay with what other people do, no kink shaming here, but daddy it is _so_ not a thing he wants to be called. “My lord. I’d really like it if you called me that. Or just Derek is fine too,” he adds hastily. 

Isaac rolls the title around in his mind for a moment and finds that he likes it. He scoots back a bit and looks at Derek from beneath his lashes. “I like it when you feed me, my lord. The cereal is good, but what I’d really like you to feed me is your cock.” The look on Derek’s face is definitely worth it seeming just a little bit silly. Maybe that’s half the fun, really. 

“Fuck,” Derek exhales, reaching out to run his thumb over Isaac’s lower lip and then resisting the urge to ask him to do just that when Isaac sucks it in and makes a pleased sort of noise. “You’re so perfect already, love, but we need to talk about some things first.” He freezes, wide-eyed, when he realizes what he just said. Too soon? Isaac does crazy things to his filter. 

Isaac feels goosebumps rise all over his skin at the sensation of Derek’s thumb in his mouth and the term of endearment. He doesn’t want to talk, he wants more of this, but he knows he’s not going to get it until Derek is satisfied he’s not doing anything Isaac doesn’t want. “What do you want to talk about, my lord?” 

“I don’t even know where to start,” Derek admits, feeling a bit overwhelmed. “We skipped about a dozen phases of relationship building here. We should go over test results before we go any farther, and go over that list you filled out, and figure out what you want where Allison is concerned…” 

“My inner goddess is seriously pouting right now,” Isaac deadpans, because he can tell Derek is getting worked up. Derek looks at him in horror for a second before Isaac lets a teasing grin spread across his face. 

“Oh you little shit,” Derek growls, tackling Isaac to the bed and tickling him. 

Isaac laughs, loving it. “But Derek, my Inner goddess just wants to break out some sick new moves. I’m thinking like a salsa/tango fusion and she can’t do it until your velvet encased steel is pulsing between my lips!” 

“I can’t believe you read 50 Shades,” Derek groans, burying his face in Isaac’s neck. 

“How could I not? I had to experience the horror for myself. God that was painful. If you ever sell my admittedly nonexistent car because it doesn’t meet your standards I’ll sic Allison on you,” Isaac warns playfully. 

“Totally fair,” Derek agrees. “So how _did_ you learn about dom/sub dynamics then?” 

“Read a novel about a pirate and his cabin boy, and it just kind of progressed from there. Say what you will about tumblr and fanfiction, but they can be excellent resources. Even the stuff that’s just disturbing and confuses dominance with abuse and submission with a total loss of bodily autonomy. What? I do my research!” Isaac declares at Derek’s look of surprise. 

“I’m sure you do. I’m just coming to terms with exactly how much of a lottery I won with you,” Derek says, reluctantly getting off of Isaac and sliding off of the bed. He holds out his hand. “Show me your list? I feel like the couch is better for this. Do you want to get dressed?” 

Isaac slips out of bed and down onto his knees, hands crossed behind his back. “I’m fine like this, but tell me what _you_ want, my lord. Please.” Isaac actually thinks he might have a real thing for being naked around Derek, but right now he wants to be told what to do even though Derek is being careful about it until they have ‘the talk.’ He’s manipulative like that, he can admit it.

“Don’t get dressed,” Derek finally orders after a few moments of hesitation. He doesn’t like the idea of any more unnegotiated situations, but at the same time Isaac is asking him to do it so that makes this single situation okay. “Get your list, and come sit on the couch with me.” He grabs his own boxers and puts them on before heading out of the room. 

Isaac grabs his sheets off of his dresser and heads out after Derek, thrilled that this is working out so well. It’s a bit overwhelming, really, and a bit scary how fast everything is going. Good thing he likes things a bit scary. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The celebration of Hedwig_Dordt being born continues!

Isaac ends up sitting on the couch with his thighs thrown across Derek’s lap since it turns out he doesn’t actually own any throw pillows to kneel on and besides, Derek wants him close. Derek runs his fingers over Isaac’s skin the entire time, telling Isaac he’s beautiful and doing so well as he talks, and just smiling in a pleased sort of way at Isaac’s various states of arousal but otherwise totally ignoring it and it’s both amazing and frustrating as hell. Which, as they discuss, they both enjoy. Derek likes to tease and Isaac likes to be teased, so it works out in theory but the longer the conversation about the list drags on- and _why_ are there so many bullet points- the more Isaac decides he just wants Derek to bend him over the coffee table and fuck him. Which, he knows, Derek is not going to do because he wants to take things slow. Strike that, he does _not_ want to take things slow, not even a little bit, Isaac can tell from the look on his face- but he’s determined to be a good guy. Which is sweet, but also crazy frustrating. 

Isaac has never talked about sex this much, in these kinds of specifics, in his life. It’s alternately embarrassing and nerve-inducing and arousing all at once. He has a few hard limits and so does Derek, but for the most part since he hasn’t tried most of the things on the list he’s calling them soft limits he’s willing to try out, or things he knows he’d enjoy. There are a quite a lot of them he’d like to enjoy sooner than later, really, and he wonders exactly how far Derek will let him push for the more intense items before he gets put back in his place, and what exactly that will be like. He shivers a bit in anticipation, expecting it will be amazing. 

Derek gives Isaac a lingering kiss when they’ve finished going over the list and even exchanged health test results since Isaac has one from Deaton and Derek’s is visible online and only two months old. So that’s most of the complicated stuff worked out, at least on paper. He knows in practice everything will be completely different, but the things Isaac likes or wants to try fit well with his own preferences. He has no idea how he got this lucky, but he’s not going to fuck it up so he’s determined not to push Isaac too hard for anything at first. “Time to get you something to eat,” he says when Isaac’s stomach rumbles audibly. 

“How do you feel about pizza rolls? I don’t have a lot of food around now, but Boyd said I could come with on his shopping trip tomorrow,” Isaac replies, suddenly feeling like a bad host. 

“Pizza rolls are excellent finger food,” Derek replies. “You should go make us some. I like my water with ice,” he adds. It feels both strange and perfect to be the one giving orders since it’s been so long since he’s played the dominant role. He thinks it will work though, as strange as this arrangement may be.They’ll just have to figure things out. Like, would he bring Allison a glass of water and Isaac would bring him one along with one for himself if Allison were here? Okay, maybe it’s going to be rough for a while...but worth it. Definitely. 

Isaac microwaves a plate of pizza rolls and gets two glasses of ice water ready. He does have a tray he can carry it out on, which was definitely one of Erica’s purchases. He sets a bowl of baby carrots on the tray as well, since it’s the only vegetable he has and he’s noticed Derek seems to eat a lot of veggies. He plots while waiting for the ding of the timer. Derek is probably planning on feeding him, which, yes please. Maybe if he can manage to suck Derek’s fingers in a few times and really play up the seductive looks Derek will let him suck his cock? 

As Isaac returns with the food and settles back mostly on his lap, Derek finds he rather loves the sight of him walking around naked and wonders if that could be one of the things he asks of Isaac once they really come up with a routine. He knows Allison wouldn't mind, even though her thing is him commando in loose jeans. The second Isaac makes that low sound of pleasure when Derek feeds him a bite, his eyes gone dark and longing, Derek knows he’s going to have _fun_ with this. Isaac wants something, and even if he won’t ask for it since he knows Derek might say no, he’s going to do what he can to get it. He’s rather devious and pushy, and he’s going to be a challenge to keep in line and Derek loves that about him already. 

Isaac supposes he could try to keep himself grounded, but having Derek feed him feels so damn good he feels like he’s already floating a bit by the time the plate is empty. He feels...cherished is the closest word he can come up with, and he can’t remember the last time he felt like this. Once the food is gone he opens his mouth again and looks at Derek expectantly. When Derek doesn’t do anything right away, he reaches down and brings Derek’s hand up to his mouth to suck on his pointer finger. That should be pretty clear, he thinks. 

Derek stares at the way his finger disappears between Isaac’s lips, the look of pleased adoration on his face, the expression of need he recognizes since he’s worn it himself so often, and he can feel his resolve to take this slow crumble. Isaac wants, and he can provide, and the rush of possessive power that comes with the thought is surprisingly settling. He can have this, they both can, and suddenly he needs for Isaac to know how good Derek can be for him, for Isaac to be his for real, in more than just the words they’ve agreed upon. He slides his free hand into Isaac’s curls and pulls hard, tipping Isaac’s head back and keeping him still. “Safeword?” he asks, pressing his finger deeper into Isaac’s mouth for a moment before removing it. 

Isaac shivers, feeling his pulse spike in anticipation and his cock stir even more- he hasn’t been completely soft since Derek started feeding him. “Ares,” he replies, thrilled Derek is playing along. “Please,” he adds, not even sure what he’s asking for anymore. Anything. Everything. For Derek to take him down on purpose. 

“Good boy,” Derek praises, releasing his hold on Isaac’s hair. “You want this bad, don’t you baby? On your knees, then. Hands behind your back.” He slips his boxers off as Isaac scrambles to obey, and savors the sight of Isaac between his spread knees. He gets his right hand in Isaac’s hair again and guides him towards his own growing erection. “Color?” 

“Green,” Isaac breathes, left hand gripping his right wrist tightly and squirming a bit in pleasure. It’s a delicious sort of pain, having his hair pulled. He moves to duck and finally taste Derek’s cock, and squeaks in surprise when Derek tugs him roughly back. 

“Did I say you could begin?” Derek growls, watching Isaac carefully for his reaction. 

“No my lord.” Isaac shivers at the rush of uncertainty- of not knowing what Derek will do, the thrill of the unknown. 

“Slowly. You’re mine now, and I take care of my things. I’ll show you what I want, you just have to let go and let me guide you. You can do that, can’t you?” Derek hopes this is okay, but Isaac did say he likes the idea of being made to do as he’s asked and Derek kind of loves it too. 

Isaac nods, not trusting his voice. He holds perfectly still until Derek guides him slowly down, opens his mouth and whimpers as Derek uses his free hand to rub the head of his cock over Isaac’s lips, slicking them with pre-cum Isaac doesn’t even dare stick his tongue out to taste like he wants to. Finally Derek slides in a bit and orders him to suck lightly, but then he’s pulling away again to rub the blunt head over Isaac’s lips again. It’s maddening, and his own cock is straining and bumping against his stomach and the desire to be touched is exquisite. “Please,” he begs again, because he knows Derek likes it. 

_Fuck it,_ Derek thinks, he can show Isaac the meaning of teasing later. He grips the base of his cock with his right hand so he doesn’t have to worry about Isaac becoming legitimately uncomfortable- deep throating is fun in theory but in reality he suspects very few people actually enjoy feeling like they’re going to throw up or choke. “Grab my wrist if you need me to stop,” he orders before beginning to thrust. 

Isaac hopes the noises he makes as Derek fucks his mouth are interpreted as good, because he’s too focused memorizing the sensation to worry about anything else. Not that he has to worry, because Derek is in control. Derek uses the hand in his hair to move him up and down when he wants, but mostly Isaac just has to hold still and do his best to use his tongue and keep his teeth out of the way and oh, he _loves_ this. Loves the smell, and taste, and the low noises Derek is making, the wild, possessive look in his eyes as Isaac looks up at him and the unexpected sense of empowerment. Derek is using him as he wants, yes, but Isaac is letting him. He’s choosing this, giving Derek this, and it’s awesome. 

Derek could slow down, or back away, but they’ve discussed this and Isaac says he wants to swallow so Derek is trusting him to be honest. Rather than drag it out, when he’s close he lets go of the base of his cock and uses both hands to cradle the back of Isaac’s head and hold him still as he presses in just a bit deeper and watches in fascination as Isaac’s eyes flutter closed in pleasure and he swallows a few times, waiting for Derek to spend completely. It’s intense, and Derek’s thighs are shaking and he feels warm and tingly all over. He pets Isaac’s hair, pulls back a bit but not totally out and lets Isaac suck gently as he softens. It’s almost too much, but Isaac seems to be enjoying himself. “That was perfect baby, you were so good for me. Look at you, so fucking beautiful.” 

Isaac hums in contentment, feeling rather incredible at the moment. He’s still hard and having a difficult time keeping his hips from shifting and seeking out any kind of friction, but Derek didn’t tell him he’s allowed to touch himself. Maybe he won’t. Maybe he’ll leave Isaac wanting, keep him on edge for hours or days...the thought is both wonderful and terrible and he can’t believe he gets to find out for himself now. And he doesn’t have to worry about it, because he’s Derek’s and Derek takes care of his things. The thought has him shifting even closer to the subspace sensation he felt earlier in the day, and he rather likes it. He goes easily when Derek pulls him up to straddle his lap and melts into the sensation of Derek’s mouth on his and the strong arms holding him close. 

Derek rather likes the way Isaac tastes right now, even if he doesn’t exactly love the flavor. Isaac tastes like him, and that’s always going to be a thing he wants to happen. Unless he tastes like Allison...the idea of kissing Isaac after he’s been making Allison writhe and scream- because she can definitely do that- has him kissing Isaac with some added intensity. And because he’s rather loving the way Isaac is squirming against him and he wants more, and suddenly it sounds fun to see how his boy will react, Derek reaches between them and wraps a fist around Isaac’s erection. “Here you go baby, go ahead and get yourself off.” He wonders if Isaac will think it’s hot, or if something like that will count as humiliation by letting Derek see just how desperate he is. He hopes it’s the former. “You can hold onto me,” he adds, because Isaac still has his hands behind his back. 

Isaac wraps his arms under Derek’s armpits and grips around the tops of his shoulders for leverage, and somehow the sensation of gratitude at being allowed to take his pleasure from what Derek is offering is way hotter than expected. Not that he’s ever considered this scenario, but if he _had_ he might have thought he’d be embarrassed, but he’s not. Derek isn’t exactly helping, he’s just holding his fist still and giving Isaac something to fuck up into- and even though it’s a bit too dry, and not quite as tight as he’d like, and the snapping of his hips and the sounds coming out of his mouth as Derek bites at his throat scream of desperation, he kind of loves it. He feels like he’s showing off in some way, and it’s obvious from the stream of praise and encouragement Derek is whispering into his skin that he likes this too. Still, it’s new and different enough that it takes him a few minutes to actually come and by the time he does he’s breathing hard and covered in a sheen of sweat and his thighs are burning from the effort. He buries his head in the crook of Derek’s neck and waits for his body to settle enough that he feels capable of moving since he figures he should probably clean Derek up. But yeah, once he can move. 

“That was so hot. You did so well, baby,” Derek says, kissing Isaac’s hair and running his hands soothingly over his back. “Are you okay? That wasn’t too much?” 

“No, that was awesome. All things good, I’m just...my brain is kind of still offline. But we should definitely do that again. Soon.” 

“Shower first. Then I think we better take a bit of a break, I want to be sure you’re as okay as your orgasm brain thinks you are right now. I could read to you?” Derek suggests, eyeing all of the bookshelves. 

“Really? I’d love that,” Isaac answers, thrilled with the idea. He’s never dated anyone that would even _want_ to read to him. Which, as he learns while blinking awake a few hours later, is probably because being read to puts him straight to sleep. 

“Hey there sleepyhead. You’re adorable when you talk in your sleep you know,” Derek teases, pulling Isaac back down to rest on his chest when he blearily tries to sit up. “It’s okay, this kind of sex takes a lot out of you since it’s so mental as well as physical. Naps are good things.” 

“How long was I asleep?” Isaac asks. “I was supposed to get to the front gardens today, and I still have to make sure I feed the horses before bed, and I was supposed to sit in on Scott and Stiles’ introductory mixed martial arts class.” 

“Just about an hour and a half. The gardens can wait, I can help feed the horses, and if you actually show up to that class I suspect they’ll be pissed I let you out of my sight. Are you feeling okay?” 

Isaac stretches. “Good, yeah. Somehow I don’t feel like sleeping with the boss’ boyfriend excuses me from my work though. That seems all kinds of wrong.” 

“It doesn’t, no, but today was a bit of a special case. And this- us- has nothing to do with your job, okay? If you want to stop anytime you just say so. You’ll keep your job no matter what. I promise.” 

“I really don’t see that happening, but it’s good to hear you say it. And this is super new and all, but you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this Derek. If anything I’ll probably be pushing you for more, faster, than you think I should. Like...how long before you get me one of these?” He toys with the charm around Derek’s neck. “I really want one. And I loved this, I did, but what about Allison? Not that I don’t think you’re enough!” Isaac adds, hoping he’s making any kind of sense. 

“She’s okay if we get things worked out between us before she comes into the picture,” Derek replies, but he’s rather pleased Isaac is already thinking in terms of all of them together. 

“Why? She’s- I mean- this is going to be the three of us, yeah? Why wouldn’t I want her to be here too? I mean, most of the time. I get that I’m yours first, so sometimes it will be just the two of us. And you’re hers first, so sometimes it will be just the two of you, but most of the time it’s going to be the three of us together...right?” Isaac really hopes so. He likes the idea of belonging to both of them. 

“You’re ready for that already?” 

Isaac isn’t actually sure considering he’s never done anything like this before, but he doesn’t care. “I don’t see the point in trying to ease me into this, really. I want it. You want it. I’m guessing she wants it. I trust you, and I need you to trust me to use my safeword if I need it. Please, my lord?” Isaac batts his eyes a bit and tries for his best seductive voice. “I’m sure you’d like to impress her with how well you can take care of me already...and how you can use me to take care of her. How does she taste, Derek? Would she like it if I went down on her while you fuck me?” His pulse spikes at his daring and he bites his lip, wondering what Derek will do. 

For a few moments Derek just watches Isaac’s expression, checking for any hint of uncertainty. He can’t find any, and Isaac is right. He does want this, and badly. So okay then, here they go into the deep end. “She’d love it.” Derek kisses Isaac deeply, thrilled with the way Isaac melts into it. “And so would I. I want to do so many things to you, beautiful. Filthy, kinky things. And you’re going to let me, aren’t you? You’re going to love it,” he purrs. 

“Fuck yes,” Isaac breathes, shivering as a rush of arousal spikes through him. He hasn’t had this much sex in forever, and he still wants more. 

“You should probably put some clothes on before we walk across the grounds though. Sadly. Feel free to walk around like this anytime you want when we’re alone though,” Derek encourages. He rather of wants to make it an order, but he doesn’t want Isaac to get cold so maybe that’s not a good idea. But if they don’t keep the air too low… “Actually, I want you naked when you’re in our home. I’ll buy you a robe though, something lovely and cozy that you can wear with nothing underneath anytime you feel cold.” 

“As you wish,” Isaac replies, wondering exactly what Derek has in mind for him. No one has ever given him much, but he suspects Derek is likely to be the gift giving type. Which, as long as he’s allowed to express his gratitude for, he supposes he’s okay with. “I like green,” he adds with a flirtatious sort of smile. 

“I can work with that,” Derek agrees, visions of Isaac in some sort of fleece lined silk robe making him itch for a pencil and paper again. “Okay then.” He kisses Isaac slowly, suddenly anxious to share the addictive taste of him with Allison. “Let’s go home.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued birthday wishes to the lovely Hedwig_Dordt! We are finally to the fun sexy times! Well, almost : )

 

Derek holds Isaac’s hand as they walk to the house he shares with Allison. He wonders if he should have told her they were coming, what she’ll think when they arrive. She’ll be happy, he knows she will, but she was right when she said the should have talked about this more because at least he’d feel more prepared. They’ll be fine though, they’ll figure this out. He swallows his nerves because he wants to be strong for Isaac, to be the confident dom he needs while also bending to Allison’s will. Okay, yeah, complicated. 

Isaac follows Derek into the house, his heart beating rapidly with excitement and nervous tension. It’s a lot, getting everything he’s wanted so quickly his mind barely has time to process it. Allison is sitting in the living room on a couch reading, and there is only a moment of uncertainty that flickers across her face before she stands and waits for them to come closer. Again, Isaac gets the feeling that she’s the center of gravity in the room and she seems to take up far more space than her slight frame should allow. When the familiar urge to kneel at her feet strikes him, he decides to just go with it this time. 

Allison reigns in any outward expression of confusion as quickly as possible, but she really hadn’t been expecting them this soon. She’s glad they decided to come though, and smiles when it takes Derek an extra moment or two before he kneels as well, since he was so taken with watching Isaac. The adoring look on his face is everything she ever wanted for him, and it makes her extra determined to give Isaac everything he needs from her so that he’ll stay. “Where do you belong, love?” she asks Derek, stepping closer and reaching down to tip his chin up. The sense of ritual will ground him, she’s sure. 

“At your feet and by your side,” Derek replies, grateful that she seems willing to take the lead here but suddenly worried Isaac will feel uncomfortable since he doesn’t have any words of his own.

Allison turns to Isaac, who is looking up at her with a sort of determined nervousness. It’s ridiculously endearing, and her heart melts a bit. “You look so lovely, like this. I’m so happy you’re here,” she tells him, using a finger to tilt his chin up further as well. “We have plenty of time to decide on something that feels right, just answer with what you’re feeling right now. Where do you belong?” 

Isaac thinks for a moment, not wanting to mess this up but not wanting to copy Derek either. He does have an idea actually, one he’s been holding onto for years. It’s a line from that first book that put him on the path to this moment, and it’s a bit cheesy, but then even Derek admitted that’s kind of a part of this. “Right where you put me, safe in surrender.” He holds his breath, waiting for her reaction. 

Allison kind of wants to drag Isaac close and kiss the hell out of him, because _what even_? Okay, he has definitely been wanting this for a while since that one is clearly rehearsed at least in his mind. “That’s beautiful, Isaac. You’ve been thinking about that one for a while, haven’t you? I’m honored. Is that the response you want to use for Derek as well?”

“Yes, my lady,” Isaac replies, relieved that she doesn’t think it’s stupid. Allison nods and steps back a bit as Derek turns to him, cocks his head for a moment, and then reaches out to press on his shoulders so he’s kneeling all the way down. It puts him lower than Derek even though they’re both kneeling. It feels right already. 

“Where do you belong?” Derek asks, loving the way Isaac is looking at him like he’s something wonderful even though he’s clearly a bit nervous. 

“Right where you put me, safe in surrender,” Isaac replies, and it feels like a promise. It strikes him, suddenly, how real all of this is. His mind is kind of scrambling to catch up with reality, and even though he wants it so badly it’s still a bit scary being here like this. Between these people he thinks he could love, who he’s handing his heart over to and trusting they won’t tear it to pieces. What happens now? For all of his fantasies he’s not actually sure how they _got_ to anything he imagined...how does one end up in bed with two other people? And the sex part really is the least of it, how does the rest of this work?

Allison can see Isaac spooling up for a potential anxiety attack, so she decides to bring things back to a level he’s comfortable with. Still, seeing him like this...she’s already addicted. She’s going to make sure she and Derek make this so, so good for him. She reaches down to run her hands down their arms to take their hands in hers and pull them to their feet. “Okay boys, I was just considering a stir fry for dinner so you can help.” She tilts her head up for Derek to give her a kiss, which he does. She turns to Isaac next and looks up at him expectantly. “Is kissing allowed?” 

Isaac flicks his eyes over to Derek, who nods yes encouragingly. He knew it was, but somehow it feels better getting permission. And if he’s going to do this, he may as well do it right...he steps in, kisses her and dips her back like in the movies. He uses her surprised gasp to slip his tongue in, just a bit, just a tease, before he pulls her back to her feet. She tastes like coffee: dark and sweet and comforting.

Allison squeaks in surprise into Isaac’s mouth, grabbing onto him and oh, she’s already loving the lithe strength of his arms around her. She laughs when he rights her, and reaches out to swat him on the ass playfully. “Oh Wesley, this is going to be _fun_ ,” she promises before heading off to the fridge to get out some veggies for them to chop. 

“Wesley?” Derek asks, looking at Isaac in confusion. “Also, that was hot.” 

“It’s just an inside joke, started the day we met,” Isaac shrugs. 

“Ah, so _you’re_ the reason I was forced to sit through _The Princess Bride_ for the 500th time!” Derek thinks back to the movie night just after Isaac arrived. 

“Hey!” Derek is assaulted by two protests in unison. 

“That movie is awesome!” Isaac declares as he heads over to the counter to grab a cutting board. 

“Right?” Allison agrees. “You stop that, I mean it!” She quotes, brandishing a bag of carrots. 

“Anybody want a peanut?” Isaac lilts with a grin. Allison does a happy little dance and Derek rolls his eyes, and just like that Isaac knows that everything is going to be okay. 

Isaac relaxes more and more as the evening progresses. Allison tells them what she wants done, and then sits back and watches in amusement as Derek and Isaac bicker over what seasonings to use for the stir fry sauce. By the time they are burning the fried rice because Derek gets distracted by feeding bits of veggies to Isaac, which somehow leads to a chopstick sword fight around the kitchen table in a competition for her favor- the dish towel she’s using to snap at them whenever they happen by her perch on a stool at the island- it feels as if it’s been this way forever. Isaac laughs and loves the way Derek steals kisses whenever he can, and the way Allison bites her lip as she watches and is clearly planning all the things she wants to do to them, and whatever it is he’s sure he wants it. Maybe this will be complicated, but he can tell how they all want it, how much these two want him...it’s a surprisingly powerful feeling. 

During dinner, which involves a lot of Derek and Allison feeding him bites and him feeling like he’s about the most spoiled guy on the planet, they also talk about more important things. Somehow it’s easier than Isaac expected, talking about such intimate topics. He feels like some sort of filter is gone, but it’s a good thing. They go over safe words, and hard limits, and Isaac decides he’s really more than okay belonging to both of them as long as Allison doesn’t try to contradict any of Derek’s orders, which come first. He doesn’t want anything other than kissing with Allison without Derek around, which everyone is more than okay with. Sex with Allison means using a condom, sex between Isaac and Derek does not. Oral sex without protection is okay, as long as they keep getting tested yearly and there is no sexual contact with anyone else. Derek and Allison will keep their Friday night ritual to themselves, and Derek and Isaac will work out their own over time. They’ll also come up with some rituals for the three of them, but no rush. For now Isaac will keep his own place, but he’s welcome to sleep with them anytime. It’s a lot, really, and there will be a lot to work out in the future, but now Isaac is sure they will sort it all out.

Once the table is cleared and the dishes are done as a team effort- Isaac was kind of expecting Allison to order them to do it but she didn’t seem at all inclined to, and it becomes increasingly clear that in reality this is going to be far different than he’d imagined- Allison suggests they snuggle onto the couch and watch a movie. Again, not what Isaac expects. He was thinking _now_ they’ll get to the naked time, and then he’ll know what happens so he can stop being nervous about it. When Derek heads to the bathroom, an idea strikes him; one that will guarantee he’s getting laid tonight. He sidles up to Allison as she’s perusing their dvd collection and makes his request, making sure to add ‘my lady.’ He feels a smug sort of satisfaction when her expression goes a bit hungry as she agrees. 

Allison watches Isaac saunter- that is _definitely_ a teasing sort of hip swing- as he excuses himself to the bathroom down the hall once Derek returns. She can feel herself getting wet in anticipation, because Isaac clearly doesn’t want to spend an evening watching a movie and then go home. The kid- somehow the term fits even if they are of an age- is all about jumping into the deep end of this thing. She adores him for it already. He knows what he wants, knows they’re anxious about pushing him too far and messing anything up, so he’s going to push instead. She’ll just be sure things don’t get too extreme- the toys and ropes can stay in the drawer for their first time, but even without them she can think of about a million things she wants to try. She’s so caught up in trying to work out the mental logistics of Isaac between them as Derek fucks into him and he fucks into her that she startles when Derek comes up behind her and slides his hands down to her hips. 

“Working out which movie is the shortest?” Derek asks, his voice low and amused in her ear and more than a bit suggestive. 

“I’m thinking an old Disney movie. Robin hood? I know you have a confusing thing for the fox,” Allison teases. Which, come on, _everyone_ has a confusing thing for that fox. It’s a cartoon. It’s a _fox._ And yet. Maybe it’s the voice? “We’re going to finish it, Derek. No sex before the credits roll. I know he wants it, hell we all want it, but I want him a squirming mess of need first. I bet he’s gorgeous like that...I know you are, and I’m thinking you won’t be doing any better. Both of my boys, aching for me to let them do something about how hard they are…” she leans back a bit so she can rub her ass against Derek’s crotch. He makes a low sound of pleasure and digs his fingers into her hips a bit, so she presses back harder and undulates slowly. She does so love being able to feel Derek’s cock fatten up while trapped inside of his jeans. It’s a lovely tease for both of them. She reaches up to get a hand behind Derek’s neck and pulls him in for a dirty sort of kiss. “Don’t you come though. Not until I say, not until you’re inside of him.” 

Derek’s thighs tremble with the effort to stay still, because she didn’t say he could move. It’s not easy, not when he can smell how aroused she is, can imagine her kissing and petting and soothing Isaac as she directs him exactly how to move, how fast he can slide into that tight heat and _god._ “Please,” he begs, sliding his right hand down to toy at the hem of her leggings. 

“One taste,” Allison allows, because she’s rather painfully aroused herself. She leans her head back against Derek’s chest and lets him hear her soft whine of pleasure as he slides his hand down and circles his middle and ring fingers against her clit for a few seconds before dipping lower to curl inside of her for just a moment. She lets her hips buck into the delicious tease, knows she could ask him to keep going and he would, but wanting to drag this out, for Isaac to be a part of it. 

Derek reluctantly pulls his hand away, bringing his fingers to his mouth and eagerly sucking them clean. He loves the taste of her, the smell, knows now he’ll have to sit through an entire movie with her scent on the hand he’ll use to pet and tease Isaac to distraction and damn if that isn’t a hot mental image. 

Isaac stands in the hallway entrance and watches them, entranced. They’re so perfect together, so in synch, and yet they are inviting him into what they have. Derek curves towards her like she’s his center of gravity, and even though she’s leaning on him and she looks so tiny like that, she’s so clearly in charge of what’s happening. He has to resist getting a hand around his hardening cock at the sight of Derek licking her taste from his fingers and okay, _not fair._ “Starting without me? You’re planning to share, right Derek? My lord, I mean.” 

Whatever comment Derek had been considering vanishes from his mind as he takes in the sight of Isaac wearing nothing but Allison’s short black satin robe. It barely reaches halfway down his thighs, and Isaac is definitely naked under there if the way his erection is tenting the material is any indication. Derek wants to do so many things to him, but Allison said to wait. Still… “I think he deserves a taste too, don’t you love? So he knows what he’ll get if he’s good during the movie. You’ll be good, won’t you Isaac? You’ll keep your hands to yourself?” 

“Promise you’ll be good,” Allison lilts, rather loving the way Isaac looks in her robe. 

“I’ll be good,” Isaac manages, stepping closer. His hands twitch in their direction, wanting to touch, to pull them close. He notes they didn’t say anything about _them_ touching, and he can imagine how deliciously frustrating it will be not to to touch them back for an entire movie. Still, the idea is appealing. He really likes the idea of showing them he can behave. 

Derek repeats his action and then holds his fingers up to Isaac’s lips, watches in fascination as Isaac sucks them in, eyes fluttering closed. Isaac sucks his fingers in as far as possible, humming in appreciation and Derek is reminded of the way those full lips felt around his cock.

“Okay, movie time!” Allison says brightly, grabbing the dvd and going over to put it in. She feels a thrilling sort of satisfaction, watching her boys turn to obey even though she knows they’d rather tear each other’s clothes off. 

They settle onto the couch with Isaac between them, tucked beneath Derek’s arm with his thighs slung across Allison’s. Allison is holding his left hand and Derek is holding his right, so really he couldn’t touch if he wanted to, but he loves the way they hold his hands down if he tries. Or if he gets too squirmy, but how can he not? He’s never felt this kind of sexual frustration, and objectively speaking they’re not even trying that hard. He can’t wait to see what they can accomplish with an actual plan. 

For now, Isac guesses the tactic is just commenting on the movie and acting like they’re not driving him crazy. Allison teases Derek about the sexy fox while the nails of her free hand drag pink marks up and down his thighs. Derek unties his robe and opens it so he can run a single finger up and down his cock, around the head, up his chest to scrape over a nipple, then back down. He feels himself blush when Allison flicks her gaze up and down his body with an appreciative sort of smile, feels exposed and like Derek is showing him off, and the thought just makes him harder. Then they begin nibbling at his ears and neck, and when Derek takes Allison’s hand and guides it up and down his erection gently Isaac arches and whines. It’s so fucking good already, but he knows it’s just a preview of coming attractions. By the time the credits roll he feels like he’s been patient enough. “Please tell me someone is planning on doing something about this now,” he grits out as he squirms, nodding towards his lap. 

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Derek purrs, running a finger over the tip of Isaac’s cock and sucking the taste off of it. “I’ll tell you when you get to come, beautiful, don’t you worry. I know you think you need it, but I’ll show you how much better it can be with some...delayed gratification. Allison, I think you can figure out how to be in charge of me both of us for a while. Bring him in in a minute?” He kisses Isaac soundly before heading into the bedroom to strip down to his boxers and lean against the headboard. Oh, but this is going to be fun. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the final chapter, all of the lovely fluffy smut : ) I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much!

Allison smiles to herself, more than willing to come up with something. She stands and pats the side of her leg encouragingly before pointing at the floor. “Come along then, lovely.” She feels a gratifying rush of power when Isaac gets to his hands and knees immediately while losing the robe completely, and reaches down to pet his hair as a reward. “Good boy. That’s perfect.” She walks slowly to the bedroom, confident he’ll follow. It’s a heady feeling, knowing Derek trusts her with this. That they both do. “Up on the bed then. Kneel at the end,” she orders. 

Isaac eagerly does as he’s asked, eyes fixed avidly on Derek who is lying against some pillows wearing only a pair of black boxers. He’s watching Isaac closely, body shifting and arching slowly as his hands clutch the deep red duvet. He’s so gorgeous Isaac actually forgets to breathe for a few moments, and he barely registers Allison taking his wrists and pulling them behind his back to hold them firmly in place as she stands behind him. 

“Watch him, beautiful,” Allison says in a low voice as she leans down suck at a spot just below Isaac’s ear. “Touch yourself for us, Derek. Slowly. We want a good show.” She winks at him conspiratorially, loving the way Isaac shivers and his arms flex as if he wants to reach out and touch. 

Derek closes his eyes and throws his head back, dragging his splayed hand down his chest in an achingly slow path towards his tented boxers. It’s a tease for himself as much as it is for them, really, but he wants Isaac aching for him like he’s never wanted anything in his life. Plus, he’s a bit of a show off when he wants to be. He arches his back, flexes his abs and pecs, runs his hands all over his body as he shifts to fix his eyes on Isaac’s. He smirks and bites his lip, cock pulsing at the open-mouthed look of hunger. “Tell him what we want to do to him, my lady,” he suggests, wanting to hear Allison’s grounding voice. 

“So many things, my beautiful boy,” Allison purrs into Isaac’s ear. “I’ll tell you about some of them, and you tell me if you’d like it. Give me a color: green, yellow, or red.” She gets both of his wrists in her left hand- well mostly, but she knows he won’t move them- so she can use her right hand to run her fingers lightly over his chest and down to his abs, avoiding his cock and loving the way he squirms and leans back into her. “Sometime I’ll tie you two together chest to chest and get out my flogger, watch you rut together until you come. I bet Derek would love to get you into a collar and leash and you can follow him around while he cooks, lay at his feet while he draws. Derek loves to paint too, I’m sure he’ll order you to stand still while he uses your body as a canvass. I want to grab your hair and hold you between my legs where I want you while Derek licks you open.” 

Isaac whimpers at that last mental image, hips snapping forward because _fuck..._ combined with Derek dipping his hand down into his boxers teasingly it’s almost enough to make him come untouched. 

“I think we have a winner,” Allison lilts, reaching down to play with Isaac’s testicles for a moment. “You’ve done well beautiful, go on and kiss him like you want to.” She releases him and strips herself while watching the show and _damn_ but it’s hot. Isaac and Derek are grabbing at each other, their kisses open-mouthed and intense, nothing held back. Isaac does something creative involving shoving Derek’s boxers down and off with his foot, and immediately finds himself pinned on his back with his wrists above his head. Allison bites her lip in anticipation; she knows what she’d do if Derek tried that. 

“Did I say you could do that?” Derek growls, tightening his grip and narrowing his eyes at Isaac. He holds his breath, loving the feeling of Isaac beneath him but hoping this isn’t too far, too frightening. 

Isaac goes still and slack, tilts his head to bare his neck in submission as his adrenaline spikes. He knows Derek isn’t really mad, but it’s a thrilling game he’s wanted to play forever and it’s finally happening. “No my lord. I’m ready to accept my punishment,” he replies, eyes wide with what he hopes is a bit of fear even though he can’t quite keep the teasing smirk from his lips. 

_Mine_ , Derek thinks, leaning down to bite the junction of Isaac’s neck and shoulder and loving the full-body shudder it elicits. “Over my lap,” he orders, shifting to lean against the headboard and pat his thighs suggestively. He meets Allison’s eyes, feeling a rush of pride at her approving nod. Maybe it should feel odd, wanting to please his domme by proving _he_ can be a good dom, but somehow it just feels right and helps him relax into his role here. 

Isaac lays across Derek’s lap, whimpering at the pressure against his aching cock. He’s always been a bit loud during sex, and Derek seems to like it so it’s fun to play it up. He startles when instead of just starting in on the spanking, Derek’s large hands grip his ass and begin to knead and pet, and he’s just relaxing into it when the first smack lands firmly across his left cheek. He yelps in surprise and it take a moment for the sting to register, hot and sharp and exhilarating. “Thank you,” he breathes, noting the way Derek freezes for a moment and the erection teasing at his hip pulses. Oh, he _likes_ that. Isaac grins. 

Allison shifts up to lay next to Derek so she can reach out and stroke Isaac’s hair. He’s so beautiful like this, and she’s so happy, so grateful for him she feels like she could go out of her skin with sheer joy. 

Derek gives Isaac ten strikes, not hard enough to cause welts but enough to make his skin lovely and pink, and Isaac thanks him for every one. Possibly it’s an unorthodox moment to decide he’s completely in love, but it’s too late to do it over a candlelit dinner now. “Very good, Isaac. Ready for more?” He sucks on a finger and runs it teasingly down the crack of Isaac’s ass. 

“Please,” Isaac begs, resisting mentioning that he’s been ready for _hours_ because it could make Derek slow down and he wants this now. 

“Allison needs some attention. Let’s see how wet you can get her just by kissing her, touching her everywhere but where she wants it most. She can be patient too sometimes. Fair is fair,” Derek teases, winking at her. She’ll let him be in charge for a while, he knows, and it’s rather fun already. 

Allison is ready for Isaac to be all messy kisses, a sort of desperate sprawl of limbs, so what she actually gets is...breathtaking. Quite literally. Isaac slides down to her feet, kisses her toes, licks and kisses his way up her calf, her thigh, drags his tongue to dip it into her navel, and the entire time he keeps his gaze locked with hers. Her stomach flutters and she reaches out to grab his arms and pull him closer, but Isaac just halts with his hands rolling her nipples in a way that has her arching and biting her lip and okay, unexpected is the word of the night. She grips his hair to pull him up.

“Now my lady, my lord told me to give you some attention and I live to serve,” Isaac tsks, crawling up a bit higher to flick his tongue over one erect nipple. He wonders if he’s dripping pre-cum onto her stomach he wants so badly, but he’s determined to impress them. Besides, Allison is so beautiful, and she smells so good, and her skin is lovely and smooth and suddenly he doesn’t want to rush this. And Derek is watching, and that makes it a hundred times sexier. He hadn’t exactly pegged himself for an exhibitionist, but hello newfound kink. 

Allison knows she could push, but she’s rather loving letting Derek have this one. Although… “Derek love, you know how many times I can come in a row but _he_ doesn’t. I think our boy’s pretty cock will do nicely...be a dear and hold it for me while he gives me some more attention.” She knows Derek will know what she means. It’s an old favorite of hers, after all. 

Derek obeys immediately, wanting to see what this looks like from a more outside perspective. “Up to kiss her mouth, Isaac, and don’t move you hips,” he orders, waiting until Isaac moves to obey. For a moment he’s distracted by the sight, Isaac propping himself up on his forearms so he can card his fingers through Allison’s hair, cradle the back of her head as he kisses her slowly, softly, and oh but they’re gorgeous together. Derek lays on his side to watch as he reaches out and holds Isaac’s erection down against Allison’s mons with his palm. He doesn’t actually want to provide any friction, just hold him where Allison wants him. 

Isaac clutches at Allison’s hair and whimpers into her mouth, fighting to keep his hips still as ordered because this? This is not even a thing that factored into his wildest fantasies. Derek’s hand is holding his cock in place as Allison plants her feet on the bed and uses him to get herself off. It’s maddening, and intoxicating, and he can feel her clit slide wet and hot over his shaft as she clutches at his back and grinds against him and he’s trembling with the effort of not moving and all the while they’re kissing and he feels like he’s coming untethered, like he’s both floating above and sinking into this moment. He focuses on Derek’s voice, and just surrenders himself to the experience. 

“You’re so good, Isaac. Look at you, you’re so hot when you’re hers. She’s close, you’re perfect. Once she comes I’ll let you lick her clean,” Derek murmurs, a litany of praise as he runs his hands lightly over Isaac’s back, down his ass, feels like he could almost come just from this. He watches avidly until Allison cants her hips up and stills, half moons from her nails digging into Isaac’s shoulders as she comes, skin flushed and beautiful as Isaac kisses her through it, making soft noises into her mouth. Once a minute has passed and they are just breathing into each other’s mouths, Derek shifts to pull Isaac’s hips up and back gently. “You did so well, love. Now go ahead and taste her.”

Isaac hears the order as if from underwater, distant and settling over him in a soft wave. He shifts until he can get his mouth where he wants it, unconcerned with the downright pornographic picture he must present: ass in the air and his face between Allison’s legs. Any reservations, any nerves he’d had dissolve until he could no more hold onto them as so much smoke. He belongs to them, to this moment, everything is beautiful and nothing hurts, and all of that. He sighs in contentment when Allison’s hands grip his hair firmly, and loses himself in the pleasure of making her squirm. She tastes so good, and Derek’s tongue laving and probing at his needy hole are almost secondary pleasures. He wants, distantly, for the pleasure-pain of being filled, but he’s content to wait until Derek wants him to have it. 

Derek grabs fistfulls of Isaac’s ass and delights in spreading him wide, licking and sucking and burying his tongue into the tight heat he’s presented with. When Allison really starts to writhe and her back is arched and head thrown back, he coats his fingers with the lube he had ready and presses in two fingers slowly, loving the strangled sound that tears from Isaac’s throat and the helpless push back that forces him deeper. He’s not sure he’s ever felt more powerful in his life as he twists his fingers, pulls them out, then slides them purposefully over Isaac’s prostate and presses them in slow pulses. Isaac keens and does something that has Allison crying out, shaking as Derek watches her body tremble with the force of her orgasm. 

“Turn him over,” Allison pants, her entire body tingling and hot and covered in a sheen of sweat. Good thing Derek loves it when she’s a mess and he helped. She scrambles back and leans against the headboard, places a pillow between her legs for Derek to settle Isaac back onto. He goes bonelessly, his gaze fixed on Derek with a trusting sort of adoration that makes her heart ache. She pets his hair gently, and focuses on Derek. “Put his legs over your shoulders. Go slow now, my prince. Let him get used to you.” 

Derek is grateful for the direction, feels overcome with the need to take care of Isaac, to give him everything he needs. “Ready love?” he asks, hissing as he coats his erection with lube and hoping he can last more than two minutes. He waits for Isaac to nod before he pulls those long legs up to rest on his shoulders and presses in slowly, steadily, until he can’t get any deeper. He brushes the pad of his thumb over the lone tear that slides down Isaac’s cheek, but somehow he knows it’s not brought on by pain. “Look at me,” he demands, waiting for Isaac’s hazy gaze to fix upon his own and feeling gut-punched when it does. He presses forward and kisses Isaac possessively, with a sort of well-intentioned violence. He tastes just a bit of blood before he whispers “I love you” against Isaac’s lips, and it’s the last coherent thought he has for a while.

Isaac clutches at Derek’s back, crosses his legs behind Derek’s neck, and gives himself over to the sensation of being taken, owned, loved. Derek _loves_ him. He can feel it with every thrust, every breathless kiss, every hungry look when they separate for a moment. Then there are Allison’s hands in his hair, her voice soft and commanding as she tells Derek how to fuck him and this is everything, it’s everything now. His own orgasm, shortly on the heels of Derek pulsing deep and hard and perfect inside of him, is almost an afterthought. It’s nice, definitely, but nothing compared to everything leading up to it or the way Derek and Allison surround him and cover him with caresses and kisses and tell him he’s good. He vaguely registers a soft cloth cleaning him up, warm limbs holding him close, as he drifts off to sleep. 

Derek spoons up against Isaac, pulling his back into his chest and kissing his hair. His heart melts a bit at the soft, contented noise, the way Isaac snuggles closer even in sleep. “I love him so much already it scares me,” he whispers to Allison who faces him from the other side of Isaac. 

“Now you know how I feel about you,” she replies, reaching out to card her fingers through Derek’s hair. “It’s okay though, because he clearly loves you too. And I love you, and I know I an love him and he can love me. This is going to work,” she assures him. “I’m so happy for you. For us. We’ll take such good care of him, love.” 

“I know we will. It’s still a lot though,” Derek admits. “Thank you for finding him,” he adds. 

“Thank you for sharing him. He’s yours first, and always will be.” 

“And I’m yours,” Derek promises. “At your feet and by your side. Right where you put me, safe in surrender,” he adds, rather adoring Isaac’s words. 

“Always,” she says, and her heart is so full she can barely stand it. 

Isac stirs awake for a moment, more sensing than hearing the exchange. He decides not to fight the pull of sleep, settles back into Derek’s arms and sighs contentedly. 

___________________ Two months later _________________________________

Allison watches with pride as Isaac takes both Scott and Stiles down yet again during a training session. 

“I don’t get it, how are you winning?” Stiles gripes, picking himself up off the mat again. “You’re not even a yellow belt in _anything_!” 

“Seriously,” Scott agrees rubbing his thigh over what is definitely going to be a bruise. 

“Like I keep saying, real bad guys fight dirty and so should you. There’s no such thing as honor in a street fight for you life,” Isaac admonishes, dancing back and forth in a fighting stance. 

“Fine fine, show us how to take the low road again,” Scott grudgingly replies, but his tone is one of definite respect. 

“I think you mean the winning road,” Isaac tsks, grinning and giving them a come hither gesture. He sneaks a glance at Allison. Oh yeah, he’s _definitely_ getting laid tonight. 

_________________________ Six months later ______________________________

“Longer stretch. Yes, that’s perfect,” Derek praises, leaning back to accentuate the splits Isaac is leaning back in with his ankle on Derek’s shoulder. It’s the final move in the tango routine they’re working on for Allison’s birthday surprise. They know how much she adores the interconnectivity of dance and fighting, and they are putting together something special as a gift. It’s likely to be the most violent tango ever performed, but she’s going to love it. 

_______________________ One year later _________________________________________

“What if he doesn’t say yes?” Derek frets, pacing back and forth in the entryway as he waits for Isaac to come home. 

“He’s going to say yes. He’s already wearing your collar, he’s in this for life. _We’re_ in this for life,” Allison reassures Derek fondly. His nerves are actually kind of adorable. After much discussion between the two of them, and seeing as the law only allows for two of them to be legally married, they decided it should be Derek and Isaac. The decision was based on the fact that Isaac has the most frequent bouts of insecurity due to being the newest member of the relationship. Allison and Derek know this is forever, but Isaac still worries and they want to do all they can to alleviate his lingering insecurities.

“What if he doesn’t like the ring?” Derek asks, concerned despite the approval from both Allison and Lydia. 

“He’ll love it,” Allison assures him yet again. It’s a lovely custom platinum band with intricate ropework engraved all around. There are matching bands for Derek and Allison as well. 

“Right,” Derek agrees aloud, mostly to calm his own nerves. 

Isaac walks into their home humming some song Erica got stuck in his head, and freezes in surprise when he finds Derek down on one knee. His pulse spikes as the pose registers. No way, he thinks, but then his gaze flicks to Allison who is standing nearby with a distinctly misty eyed expression. “Derek?” 

Derek takes a deep breath and dives into what he’s rehearsed in his head over and over. “Isaac. You are my happiness, my prince, my most treasured possession. I want the whole world to know that you’re mine, and I’m yours. Will you please marry me on paper, and marry us for real?” 

Allison comes to knees next to Derek and looks up at Isaac expectantly. She places her hand under Derek’s and reaches out to open the box with the three rings inside, and waits. Okay, maybe she’s a bit nervous too. 

Isaac stares at them in shock for a moment. He never actually suspected this was a thing Derek would want since he already wears his collar, but now...he lets the idea wash over him and finds that he likes it. No, he loves it. The last tendrils of doubt over them wanting to keep him vanish. “Yes. Of course, yes!” He laughs as Derek gets up to spin him around in celebration. 

“Here, let me,” Derek says, taking out a ring and sliding it onto Isaac’s finger. He kisses him soundly before stepping back. 

Allison steps up next to him and holds out her left hand next to Derek’s and waits. Her heart flutters as Isaac takes the bands out and solemnly slips one onto Derek’s ring finger, and then the smaller one onto hers. It feels real: this moment, this promise. 

“I love you. And I do,” Isaac says. 

“I do too,” Allison replies, wiping at a stray happy tear. 

“So do I,” Derek agrees, feeling suddenly punch-drunk. 

Isaac does a happy little dance and admires his ring. “Naked honeymoon time? The rest is just paperwork anyway,” he says, pulling them both close for a kiss. It feels right. It feels like coming home. 


End file.
